Just Like in Soap Operas, but Worse
by she smiled like a knife
Summary: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soontobe stepmother has a son. RikuxSora
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters. It's just for my sick fun. Don't sue unless you want socks.

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV:** Riku's

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

This can't fucking be happening to me. Situations like these never happen to kids like me. It happens on those stupid soap operas. In the movies. Not in real life.

God, I fucking hate my life. I hate her and I fucking _loathe_ her precious son. Life would be so much better without my father's slutty ass _fiancé_ and him. Walking in here like they own the fucking place.

I can't even believe him! It hasn't even been a year and already he's moved on and engaged? What a slap in a face to my mother, the woman he swore on countless occasions he loved. What happened to the man on her funeral who bawled his eyes out?

I know, I know, I'm being a bit...selfish. I _should_ be happy my father is happy again, but fucking hell, isn't it, like, morally wrong to move on so quickly? Did he even love her?

Not to mention how he 'told' me. I just arrived home from school to find some woman sitting in my living room, smiling at me. My dad walks in a few seconds later, his face red and stuttering how he didn't 'expect' me so soon from school. They smile at each other in a sickeningly way, the way my father looks at her vaguely reminds me all those times he used to look at my mom. I hated it when they got romantic like that around me, but it fueled my anger to see him stare at another woman like that other than my mom.

"Who is this?" I ask, not caring how rude I sounded.

"Amy," he answered.

I say nothing, trying to fandom why there is an 'Amy' in the living room making eyes at my father.

"She's my fiancé," my father explained and then proceeded to tell me how he met her. (At the supermarket, how romantic. Insert sarcasm) And last night he proposed--prepare yourself for the lamest excuse ever--because he _loved_ her.

Oh great, my dad meets some random chick at the supermarket in the fruit aisle and throws eighteen years of marriage out the window. No wonder the marriage rate is dropping. What was he thinking? Maybe this means I'll meet my future wife at Costco.

My dad and I had an "amazing" talk about the wedding plans. How much he loves Amy and how happy he is. Then he decided to tell me I was going to have a brother.

My first thought was, "He knocked her up." Of course, if that was the case, then I understood perfectly. My father would, of course, do the right thing--

Wrong again. He had to clarify; a step-brother. Apparently this Amy chick had gotten married young (whore) and went through a terrible divorce years ago and had gotten responsibility over her seventeen-year-old son, Sora.

Sora. Son of Amy. This only convinced me this Amy chick had been a very slutty, hippy sort. Who the fuck names their son that? I can't believe my father is about to marry a woman who is a hippy. Her son wasn't normal, either. He doesn't like sports. He prefers to stay locked up in his room. He writes poetry. He's an artist and _deep_, or that was how his mother put it. I just think this woman is in denial that her _precious_ son is a flaming homosexual.

"Riku!" her annoying voice calls up the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

Argh. Did I mention infuriating this woman is? She expects to have 'family' meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All of us to sit down at the table, say our prayers and sit and eat. It was all her idea. To "get to know each other better".

"How was your day, Riku?" she asks sweetly, smiling at me over the rim of her drink.

"Fine," I grit out, refusing to look at her or her son who sat beside me.

Only 22 days until my father marries her. Just 3 months left until graduation and I can move the fuck out of here. Until then, I vow to become the worst step-son from hell.

* * *

tbc. Review! I luv comments. I already have the first chapter done. This is gonna be fuuunn. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters. It's just for my sick fun. Don't sue unless you want socks.

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Much thanks to**: agroxneko, StupefiedNarutard (other pairings? Mmm, _possibly_ Roxas/Axel), cycathewise, SachiXhappiness, and Princess of Oblivion.

Thanks so much!

* * *

Sora is probably the prettiest boy I ever met. Honestly, it ought to be outlaw for a boy to be prettier than most girls. 

I never realized this until we were standing across from each other, and it was the first time I ever really looked at the kid. I knew he was short, but I never noticed how small he was. But cute. Very cute. And my god, I'm starting to wonder if I'm going crazy to suddenly have these thoughts.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" his annoyed voice booms in my head, and I drop the gaze on him that I didn't realize I had on him.

"I-er--no--" I stuttered, taken back. Fuck, I can't fucking believe he caught me staring. So the kid was cute, doesn't mean a thing. I still wish he never was born.

He raised a brow, "Erm. Can you move? I like to use the restroom."

The restroom? Ah, yes. I remember. I had just finished taking my shower when I heard an annoying knock on the door. I had been frustrated over the fact I had to share my bathroom now, I flung the door open and here I am now--

"Right, of course," I say, thankful my voice had come back to me, moving aside.

The door slammed shut abruptly behind me.

* * *

I go down the stairs to be met with the pleasant smell of waffles and bacon. Alright, so Amy isn't a complete nuisance. The woman can cook. But I still hate her guts. A gourmet cook doesn't win me over. 

I walk by the table, ignoring my father making out with Amy. Disgusting. I reach over to fill my plate up when a loud shrieking voice causes me to cringe,

"Riku! I didn't see you there!" Amy exclaimed, flustered and fixing her hair, pushing my father away.

I'm sure you didn't, I thought, I'm sure my father's tongue down your throat might've 'distracted' you.

"I hope you like the breakfast," she continued, smiling at me. God, this woman need to stop doing that. It's unnerving that someone smiles that damn much.

"Erm, yeah, thanks," I managed to mumble.

"I really appreciate you taking Sora to school with you. He's new and all, which will be so hard on him, but at least he'll know you," she said, reminding me of that promise I had made to my father.

Take Sora to school, he told me. I don't remember him mentioning being friendly. Honestly, I was just going to drop him off and pretend he didn't exist.

My father stood up, announcing he better get to work or else he'll be late. Amy stood up and pecked him on the cheek, fixing his tie and cooing at him. Argh. I lost my appetite.

"Have a good day, son," he said, clapping me on the back on his way out.

An awkward silence filled the room, and judging by Amy's squirming, I could tell she was nervous. Good. I really hoped her son took as long as he needed, because I was really enjoying this. Even though I fully expected him to come down and join us so we could have a nice _'family'_ brunch. Heck, hopefully he'll be down soon from putting on his make-up or whatever he's doing upstairs so we can hold hands and sing camp songs. Lovely, lovely...

"Riku, I know this is uncomfortable for you right now," she said.

"I know this must extremely hard on you." My, my, aren't you a bright one? My god someone hand this woman a Noble prize for stating the obvious!

"Losing a parent is tough; I lost my mother when I was fifteen."

Ok, so this automatically meant I was supposed to like her now? We had a history of losing our mothers at a young age, so what?

"I'm not trying to replace your mother; she was a wonderful mother and wife. I'll never take her place." Fuck right you couldn't. You're a fat bitch.

This was about the time she stood up, walked over to me. Taking my hands and looking deeply into my eyes. Is this where I'm suppose to start crying and saying I miss my mommy and soon she'll be tucking me in bed? Fuck that!

"Will you help me try to make this work?" No.

I nodded. Fake smiled and she bought it and gave me a hug. I patted her back stiffly as I rolled my eyes. God, she needs to dye her hair color back to its natural roots.

* * *

You know when a guy spills his guts out to his friends, he expects to be greeted with sympathy and understanding. Lesson one: Don't _expect_ jackshit from your _friends_, you'll be in for major disappointment. 

But of course, this is real life and not the movies. In the movies, the friends are supportive and understanding.

"You're really acting immature," Kairi told me the moment I finished the latest news of my father's impromptu engagement.

Kairi is a childhood friend. We even once dated our freshman year. It didn't work out; it had been too awkward and weird. When we kissed, I never had a sister, but I bet if I did, it would've grossed me out just as much as it did with Kairi. But now that's behind us. And we're friends. Of course, Axel teases me about this all the time. He's thinks I am her 'fag bag' or something. Why the fuck do certain people think I'm gay?

"How am I being immature? I like to you see you lose your mother and less than five months have your father be engaged to some freak at the supermarket with a fag son," I sneered, crossing my arms sourly.

"Honestly, Riku! Just because a guy writes poetry doesn't make him gay. You're so---argh! Typical stupid guy," she said, shaking her head in disgust. "Besides, have you even _talked_ to him?"

"No," I said quickly. "Not to each other at least. It's more like _her_ asking us questions every time we eat. Is it too much to ask to fucking eat without someone nagging at you?"

"Well, maybe you should. Haven't you always wanted a brother?" she said, ignoring the rest of my lament.

"Yeah, when I was five. I'm fucking eighteen now," I sighed heavily. "And this? Was the last fucking thing I needed."

I had originally thought talking to Kairi would be my best option. She's a girl, and girls are known to be understanding and supportive. More so than guys. I'm sure when Tidus and Axel find out, they'll be roaring with laughter over my situation. Besides, I think Kairi got kicks out of me talking to her about my _'emotional'_ problems. She claims she wants to be a therapist.

"You should talk to him, Riku. It's the best thing to do. I know this is hard for you, I imagine it's just as hard for him. His parents divorced when he was young, and now his mother is engaged to another man. Plus," she said, pausing, "he's starting at a new school. Did you at least consider that? Yeah, the situation sucks for both of you. But I think he has the worst deal."

"Worst deal? Are you shitting me? So his slut mother and him can live off my father's income? How is that a worse deal? I'm the one who's mother _died_."

Kairi flashed me a glare, throwing her hands up in the air. "You really need to stop using that as an excuse. It's getting tiring and really pathetic. I'm sure your mother would upset if she knew you were using her death as your excuses."

She stood up, pushed in her chair and gathered her books. "Come talk to me when you're less...of a jerk." Ooh, good insult. I think my heart broke.

"The only problem is my mother is _dead_ to be upset!" I called after her retreating back.

I angrily kicked the chair in front of me. So much for understanding, supportive friends.

21 days left. I really hope I'm dead in a ditch somewhere by then.

* * *

tbc  
next chapter: Roxas and Axel make an appearance. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Kingdom Hearts characters. It's just for my sick fun. Don't sue unless you want socks.

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Much thanks to**: ChaosHarbor, copygeijutsuka, AnimeDragonofFire,  
Princess of Oblivion, and Genica Pussywillow.

* * *

"Hey dude, what are you doing after practice?" That was Axel by the way. Now the question is, why the hell would he wanna know what I am doing after school? 

"I wanna see the freakshow." Is everyone a mind reader now? Ok so Axel wants to come home with me after practice. That would be a new experience for my dad now wouldn't it? It's almost 6pm, that's when practice ends by the way. I simply nod to Axel. A big smile breaks out on his face. He wants to make fun of my new family. Great!

"Just…don't say that I've said anything about them. I don't want them thinking I actually care." Axel shook his head.

We walk out the gym and towards the parking lot. Axel is eerily silent the entire way.

"What's with the silent treatment?" I questioned. Axel looked up at me and smiled. I turned on the engine of my shitty ass car(that I am paying for, thank you very much) and maneuvered the way out of the parking lot.

"I'm excited," he said. Excited? Why? Was he really looking forward to seeing who moved into my house? I gotta say, Axel is easily amused.

"Whatever dude, just don't talk to them. Ok?" Axel nodded. I really enjoyed this, I mean, when will I ever get quiet-time with Axel again?

All too soon I am pulling into the drive-way, hopping out the car and to my front door, an excited redhead at my heels.

"Dad! We're home," I yelled as we stepped into the house. I got no response for a good 15 seconds, and it wasn't even my dad answering. It was the creature upstairs (sorry I will stop calling him names... from now on I will refer to him as Sora)

"My mom and your dad went to the store. Something about picking up furniture," Sora said (see I am getting better already). He walked down the stairs, but stopped when he saw Axel.

"This is Axel…" I said and pointed behind me. "Axel, this is Sora." Did that sound emotionless? Good, it was supposed to. Axel reached out his hand and smiled at Sora. He was amused as all hell, I could tell by the massive amount of gums he was flashing.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said and Axel nodded his head, responding with a "nice to meet you too, I've heard alot about you." The only thing Axel wasn't supposed to say. Note to self: never talk to Axel again. Now Sora probably thought I gave a fuck about him. Which I didn't. At all.

"Uhm, thanks...I guess," Sora said and shook his head. "I have a visitor, just to let you know."

"Gee… thanks for the 411." There is one good thing about this boy; he sure knows when I am being sarcastic. Because when he went back upstairs, he rolled his eyes at me. I just stood there smiling and walked into the kitchen, Axel following me.

"Dude, you are so lucky he's gay."

"I'm not fucking gay Axel! And even if I was, I would never go for anyone like him. I have way better taste than that." I flung open the fridge, grabbing a half empty bottle of orange juice. "And what would make you think the kid is gay anyway? Do you think everyone is gay?"

Axel laughed as he took a seat. "It's blatantly obvious he's 100 gay! I can assure you that the 'visitor' he has is either a quick fuck or his boyfriend," he said right when I sipped my orange juice. Lets just say it didn't stay in my mouth that long.

"Gross Axel! Seriously..." I took a kitchen towel from the table to clean the floor. I was just about to say something when Sora and his fuckbu...I mean _buddy_ walked into the kitchen. Great, now Axel has me picturing stuff. The guy next to Sora was about the same height as him, same small built and the same eye color, the only obvious difference between was the hair color. And I couldn't help but think this kid was the poster boy for Hot Topic store the way he was dressed. Chains? Fingerless gloves? But other than the different _fashion_ tastes; it was bluntly obvious they were related. I shot Axel a dirty look, glad to have proven him wrong. I doubt Sora would be fucking his own _relative_ in his room. Axel just grinned obnoxiously.

"Roxas, that's Riku... my step-brother, I guess. Roxas is my cousin," Sora explained, gesturing to me. I really didn't feel like standing up and acting polite. But I still did. I didn't hate that kid, just Sora.

So I fed him the whole nice to meet you thing. And he responded the same way as Axel. "Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you." Axel playfully poked me in my back. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows real quick. Gross.

"We're gonna go to the mall, I'll probably be back in a few hours." Ok since when did Sora have to tell me where he was going? Was it because he was younger than me or were we married? I just nodded and they finally left the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Axel called after them and I shot him an ugly look. He looked at me with the biggest question mark on his face. "What?"

"I've heard a lot about you?" I almost yelled. "God Axel, what did I say?"

Axel just smiled. I hated it when he smiled like that.

"See, that's what made it so tempting. I couldn't help it." Of course. What was I expecting? This is Axel; he never does what you tell him to. He's like a 5 year old at Wal-Mart. Tell him not to touch anything and he will poke everything he sees just in spite. "But he was cute. You found yourself a keeper."

I shot him a glare. "Shut up."

"His cousin is really hot, too," Axel grinned cheekily, trying to rile me up even more.

"Oh my god, please shut up!"

* * *

**AN**: Sorry this chapter was so short. It was more a filler and just to introduce Rox and Axel. Please review, it gives me aspiration to continue:) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**AN**: For those who may've asked: This story will **majority** be in Riku's POV. Sorry if that disappoints. Trust me, it wouldn't work out.

**Thank-you's**: ChaosHarbor (more Roxas, I promise. He's a difficult character for me to write, so I'm not too anxious. xD), Princess of Oblivion, agroxneko, MoHoCompany, and StupefiedNarutard.

* * *

I have a 'DO NOT DISTURB UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES' on my door for a reason you know. And guess what? It's not for decoration. But neither Amy nor her stupid son could figure that out. Stupidity must be a new gene. 

Knock. Knock.

Maybe, just maybe, if I don't respond, they'll figure I...ran away or something. I can just picture it--Amy opening the door, gasping in horror and going frantic when she notices I'm no where to be found...Running around like a chicken without it's head, crying and bawling how she is a horrible stepmother and she should commit suicide...And I'll be in the corner, handing her the shotgun.

"Erm, Riku?" asked a timid voice behind the door, following by another knock on the door.

"What?" I practically yell, turning off my iPod and before I can walk over to my door, it opens.

Sora stands there for a few minutes, then glances down at his shoes as if in embarrassment. "Erm. Dinner's ready."

"Geez, thanks for the announcement, but I'm not hungry," I snapped, not really caring if Amy herself came upstairs and commanded I eat her food. I don't think I can stand another one of those stupid _'family'_ dinners. My sanity is hanging by a thread.

Sora mumbled something, and this really infuriated me.

"If you're going to talk shit, at least have the fucking courtesy to say it to my face," I said loudly, crossing my arms.

To his credit, he didn't even stutter or stumble. "You need to stop acting like a fucking prick. I don't like it anymore than you, but you don't see me being a big baby over it--"

"Excuse me?"

My cell phone decided to ring at that moment, and I quickly turned away from this conversation, not caring as Sora walked away and closed the door loudly behind him. Figures he turn away. He's too much of a pansy.

"Hello?" I answered in annoyance.

"Is that a hint of frustration I hear in your voice, my dear Riku?" asked Axel on the other line, sniggering. "Sora's foot up your ass or something? Or do you normally sound like a dog groaning?"

I half listened, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "I'm just annoyed, ok?"

"So, what did he do now?" Axel asked, excited _oozing_ from his voice. Great, now my misery has become his favorite entertainment.

"Who?"

"Sora! You know? That _cute_ brunette you share a house with?" Axel laughed, emphasizing on the word 'cute'. I really don't find anything he just said funny. "Are you annoyed because I--erm--_interrupted_ something?"

Hahaha. If Axel were here, I think I may have seriously punched him.

"I was just about to kick his ass, but no, you didn't _interrupt_ anything," I replied curtly. "Don't fucking tell me to 'give him a chance'; I've heard enough of it from Kairi--"

"Okay...seriously, Riku, what the fuck do you have against the boy? He hasn't done anything to you--

"Besides being born?" I quickly cut in, not caring how childish and _immature_ that may have sounded or arrogant. It's my life, and I can act any fucking way I want to, thank you and fuck off if you don't like it.

"Ahem. I bet he's just as pissed off about this situation as you. You know, you can be really self-centered sometimes," Axel muttered.

"If you called to lecture--I'm hanging up now--"

"Wait! God, you're such a fucking dickhead--"

"I'm hanging up--"

"If you hate this 'situation' so damn much, why don't you do something about it?" said Axel very quickly, as if knowing I was about to hit the 'End' button.

"Like what? Have you seen my Dad with _her_," I spat out in disgust, "He's like a lovesick teenager. You can't, like, disconnect them once they're together..."

"Ok, shut up for two seconds! If you are _so_ smart, you'll...become allies with him. Conspire a plan. You don't want your dad to marry Amy, and I'm sure Sora doesn't want his mom to marry your dad. So break them up," Axel said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Axel can be a total retard sometimes. Why am I friends with a retard? I don't know, I think I have relapses of brain functioning when I'm around him.

"You lost me at the 'allies' part, oh, do you remember how much my father _loves_ her?" I laughed at my friend's idiotic plan.

"Piss Sora off or something, bad enough where you're beating the shit out of each other," he supplied. Figures he tells me to resort to violence. It's so Axel-ish.

"Won't work, knowing Amy, she'll set up 'family therapy' meetings. Axel, you don't remotely _know_ what sort of woman she is."

"OR. LISTEN YOU DIPSHIT--get involved with the kid. I'm sure no parent would be okay with incest in the family," he continued.

"We're not even blood related--"

"Doesn't matter. I once had a cousin who fucked his future step-sister. The mother of the daughter nearly had a fit that her fiancé's son corrupted her poor innocent, virginal daughter and they _quickly_ called it quits. I'm sure Amy won't appreciate you fucking her son under their roof--"

I hang up, too disgusted to listen anymore.

I'll go with plan A. After I check Axel into rehab, that boy must be into drugs if his sick, twisted mind can come up with solutions like that.

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter there will be more Sora and Riku interaction.

But also, I'm curious, I send reply messages to some of your comments [I try to get everybody, sry if I miss, do you guys actually get them? Obviously they get sent to your email addys, so I can never know if you read them. Just wondering. :/ 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (this chapter is gonna tease)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Thank-you's:**ChaosHarbor, Princess of Oblivion, Eddy-chan, SachiXhappiness, Timeoffire45, crazed yaoi fangirl, and StupefiedNarutard.

Thanks alot for the review so far! Comments are my new drug, don't stop, I'm addicted. :D

* * *

"Riku, how was your day?" Amy asked me as soon as I loaded my plate. Like I said, you can't even _eat_ without her bombarding you with questions left and right. 

I fake smiled. "Great, thanks for asking." Now please shut the fuck up, thanks.

Amy made a content sound at this, smiling at me once more before turning to Sora, who was slowly eating his salad, being abnormally quiet. Usually Amy and he engage in conversation throughout the whole dinner, but not tonight. I couldn't help but be curious. Mysteriousness interests me.

Not that I wanna figure out what's going on with him or anything. I could care less.

Care less than two days ago I heard him mopping to his mother how he had no friends and he wanted to go back to his old school. In fact, his misery made me happier. Horrible, I know.

"What about you Sora, dear? How was your day?" Ok, give me a minute to laugh out loud. It's just the way she said 'Sora, dear.' Kinda makes me wanna...

"Yes Sora, dear, how was your day?" I put my hand on his thigh. Sorry, it was just so incredibly tempting. Just to see the look on his face. Just imagine a deer, looking into the headlights of your car the second you hit it. (Don't worry, never happened to me). Poor guy, he was terrified. I loved this.

"Uhm, it was..." I could hear him swallow, "good." He nodded his head as quick as he could manage. He looked down at his food and I decided to remove my hand. I could torture him more some other time. I picked up my fork and started eating my dinner, with the most pleased smile I could manage.

After a good 30 minutes of pure awkwardness, Amy and my dad finally declared they were done and we were allowed to leave the dinner table. I practically walked with glee as I climbed up the stairs to my room behind Sora, nearly bumping into him when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"What the hell was that all about?" he questioned, his voice a bit annoyed.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like it," I said airily, moving closer to him, feeling a bit bold. "You can't deny there is so much sexual tension between us." I loved how nervous this was making him. Especially since it came out of nowhere. God, if Axel were here, he be smiling with victory. Good thing he wasn't. GOD, I'm hanging out with Axel way too much. He's the reason why I'm acting like this.

"I'm not gay," he said, his voice failing him. I almost giggled, yes, giggled. Because it was that damn hilarious. If he thought I was gonna buy that bullshit; he had another thing coming to him. He should have the words, 'FLAMBOYANTLY GAY' stenciled on his forehead. You could tell it from a mile away. I feel sorry for him, really. Denying himself like that.

"Really," I asked now, moving close enough where I could feel his breath on my cheek and I involuntarily shuddered when I felt his on mine. "Because you look a bit _flustered_ to me _not_ to be."

I stepped back, basking in the glow of his confusion and walked into my room, thankful I was able to keep that stressful act up. I know, this wasn't how I planned to make him _uncomfortable_, but it was the last resort I had.

* * *

I felt my bed dip, and my eyes fluttered open enough to be met by sapphire blue eyes. Sora smiled at me impishly, and I was too tired to ask why he was in my room, in my bed, but the moment he closed the distance with his lips on mine, I frankly didn't care. On instinct, my hand slid up the back of Sora's back, pulling his shirt up with it. I could feel his thigh slither sneakily between mine, and only then, when I felt my hard-on pressing up against him, I realized just how much I wanted this. 

He glanced up at me with a knowing smirk, pushing his thigh up further against my erection, letting it stroke at the thin material of my boxers. My head dug back into the pillow and I clenched my teeth shut. Sora's warm breath slipped into my ear with a whisper of "you like that, don't you?"

My my, somebody is a teaser, I thought. And all I could do in response: breathe heavily and clench onto his hips, trying to push them further down into mine as they bucked upwards. I could feel my cock twitch under the added pressure, and I wondered just how weird it would be for Amy to find Riku's cum on Sora, dear's clothes, and it made me smirk amidst the breathless session of humping I was having with my soon-to-be step-brother. God, this was so sick.

I was so fucking close and I never thought being rubbed would get me this far. I never thought a boy could get me this far. But every trace of coherent thoughts went down the drain when my hips jerked upwards and my lips parted with a loud moan of Sora's name, my body unable to keep steady, and seconds later a loud thud against the floor and a searing pain through my back made my eyes shoot open, chest heaving, heart racing, dick still twitching in desire.

It was just a dream.

None of it happened.

My already-shocked gaze caught a glimpse of Sora's presence in the room and slowly traveled to meet his uncertain stare as he stood at the doorway, his eyes flickering unintentionally between my more-than-obvious boner and my eyes. "You called…?"

Fuck.

So maybe some of it happened…like the part where I yelled Sora's name like a sex-deprived whore.

* * *

"Wait, you did WHAT?" Axel almost fell off his chair with laughter. Laughter at me, of course, not with me, cause I was far from laughing. I was more likely to slit my wrists than laugh, at this moment in time. This whole morning incident thing had scared the living shit out of me. I didn't know what it meant or if it meant anything at all. I had a fucking wet dream about the mime next door. Well he kinda looked like a girl, so as far as that goes, it's kinda ok, right? Yeah, keep telling yourself that. 

"Axel, you're one fucked up human being," I said as he got up from his chair, opening his mouth but before he could say anything I interrupted him, "and don't even think about making another smart ass comment."

"Look, man, honestly. I'm sorry about the dream. Does Sora know about it?" So I think what gave me away was that after Axel said that, I broke all eye contact whatsoever. And Axel burst into laughter once again. Oh real genuine apology right there, Axel, way to make a man feel better.

"Oh my god, how? How did he find out? Did your lips burst open with an oh-so-sensual moan of his name?"

"Shut up!"

"This is so awesome." Axel clasped his hands together in a sickening anticipation. Like a kid, just waiting to pounce on all the wrapped up boxes under the Christmas tree. God, why did I even decide to tell Axel this? Because I am a dumb fuck, that's why, ladies and gentlemen.

"You do know what this means, right? You're so far out of the closet that the closet is a speck of nothingness to you. There's no denying the Brokeback mountain vibes anymore, my friend." With a pat on my back, he spoke gleefully through his grin, "You are gay."

* * *

Occasionally I would stare in the direction of my door, just to make sure nobody was there. Why had I even decided to invite Axel over? Oh, that's right, I didn't. He just showed up with his invisible free pass to my bedroom like he did any other given day. 

"Would you keep it down? What if somebody hears you," I hissed and threw one of my pillows at his face. Being as awesome as I am, I hit it perfect.

"Oh... Riku," Axel continued moaning as he removed the pillow from his face. "Riku!" he moaned even louder than before. He started rubbing his nipples through his shirt, closing his eyes and parting his lips. "Touch me Riku, touch me!"

"You're such a fucking bitch!"

"Please Riku, Please. I can't take it anymore," Axel continued, totally ignoring anything that slipped past my lips.

"Axel, will you shut the fuck up?" I chided, but he didn't listen. He never listened, and I was getting sick and tired of it. Axel continued his moaning, and in between you could hear him screaming 'I wanna make your dream come true', and just after he screamed that my door flew open.

Guess who!? BINGO! Sora and his cousin, Roxas. Axel didn't notice this of course, cause his eyes were fastened shut in mock orgasmic bliss. I just threw another pillow at him with all my strength causing his eyes to shoot open.

"Ow!" he whined, but it was short-lived as his eyes landed on Sora and Roxas.

Axel smiled widely at Sora and waved to him like a girl. Roxas looked at Sora, a little clueless and a little disturbed. Poor kid, I only feel bad because he's related to Sora, but now I feel worse because Axel is probably freaking him out. Ok, at least that proved that Sora hadn't told Roxas. But now Sora knows I told Axel, and why would I tell Axel if it didn't mean anything? Wait…Why are Sora and Roxas here anyways?

"Uhm.. was there anything I could do for you?" I asked, trying to be an ass, I really didn't want to deal with people right now. Especially not Sora and Roxas.

"We heard some noise and wondered what was going on. We didn't wanna interrupt because it sounded pretty intense… but I should know that's the way you like it, right Riku?" What did _he_ just say? Wait, was he just being an ass to _me_?

"Will you just get the fuck out? My room, my rules."

"No no, Riku. Why cant they stay? I want to get to know the infamous Sora," Axel said as he sat up and looked admirably up at Sora. I hated him so much at this moment. He looked over at Roxas and reached out his hand. "I'm Riku's bestest friend in the whole world, we are like total BFF's."

"Not anymore.." I whispered to myself. Axel turned around to look at me, and all I could see was that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"So, Sora. How has your day been like?" Axel asked, and before Sora could answer I got off of my bed and walked over to Sora and Roxas, and practically pushed them out of my room.

"Can you just leave me and my friend alone here for a second? Ok, great, thanks for the cooperation." And I closed the door, no I did not close it, I slammed it shut. I looked at Axel and groaned. "What the fuck was that about?!"

"I just wanted to get to know Sora, dude. I mean I've already heard what he's like in bed," Axel said. I lied down in bed and closed my eyes, reaching my hand out to rest tiredly on my forehead. I was fucking sick of this shit. Sick of way Axel did everything I told him not to do.

"Look, I don't feel so good, why don't you just go home and I'll see you on Monday at school ok?" I said, as calm as I could. It was actually so calm, I think I scared myself a little. It didn't even sound like me. Axel nodded and got up.

"Feel better dude..." he said and walked out of the door. He left without any arguments. Okay, me being calm and Axel being mature? Does the world have a fever?

I didn't need to be a psychic to tell dinner would be interesting tonight.

* * *

**AN:** Looong update to make up for the previous short chapters. I'm going out of town, folks. I hope this chapter made all the RikuxSora fans happy 'till next time. :) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Thank-you's**: copygeijutsuka, SachiXhappiness, Gurei-chan, Samantai, crazed yaoi fangirl, ash bash, Sweet Little Bumblebee '-', StupefiedNarutard, and ChaosHarbor.

It was very nice to get back from my vacation to all these lovely reviews. Thanks once again! MUAH.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache, groaned, rolled over and buried my head deeper into my pillow, stupidly thinking this action would decrease the pain. But no, it didn't. I sighed, rubbing my head in annoyance. Fucking excellent. 

Applaud me, please. I eventually got out of bed and walked out of the room. Painkillers, painkillers. Why don't we stash this place with painkillers in every corner?

Maybe I could steal some off of Amy. All whores have pain killers, right?

I managed to walk into the bathroom and looking through the shelves impatiently. And there it was. On the second shelf, staring at me, and I swear I could hear it begging me to touch it. Victory. I grabbed the empty glass next to the shelf and filled it with water. The pill almost got caught mid-throat as I heard a noise from downstairs. It sounded like laughter. And it wasn't Amy's annoying laughter, no, it sounded like a group of people. Downstairs. Laughing together.

What. The. Fuck?

So I decided, since I'd already taken the first step in getting my ass out of bed (is that applause I hear once again? Thank you, thank you), I would go check what all the hilarity was about. Quietly, I made my way downstairs, stopping abso-fucking-lutely dead in my tracks at a distance from the kitchen. Fucking classy. The one and only Axel(dickface) in the middle of the kitchen floor. With Sora and Roxas looking directly at him with massive grins, ready to explode with laughter any second, on their faces. So this is why Axel didn't argue his way out of being kicked out. He never fucking left. That fucking bastard.

I couldn't tell what in bloody hell they were talking about. I slid behind the doorframe, hiding myself from their very amused eyes, and I did what any of you would do. Eavesdropped. From where I was, I could make out every word they were saying, or noise, for that matter. Like Axel moaning.

"…oh and dudes. That's not even the best part! You should have seen the look on his face when he told me. Sora, he's got the hots for you, my man. Mark my words."

The only part of Axel's little 'speech' that I caught. Now you tell me what you would do if you were me. Clasp your hands to your mouth and giggle? I thought, not.

So I walked in.

Axel stopped talking and the two chipmunks (Sora and Roxas) stared at me. Their smile was dying out as they the anger etched into every one of my features.

"What the fuck Axel?" I snapped, my voice clear and firm, eyes staring directly at him. Axel turned around to face me and waved, an oh-fuck-I'm-busted smile shaping his lips. I swear, if the knives weren't in the drawers on the other side of the kitchen…

"Ri, I was just..."

"I thought you left. I thought I _told you_ to leave," I cut in, not in the mood for bullshit. "So why the hell are you still here?"

"I told him to stay," Sora replied calmly, as if that answered everything. My full attention was focused on Axel at this moment, trying to burn holes in his skin, some might think. I had long  
forgotten that the shitfaces were still around. I was kind of surprised Sora had even spoken, the fucking mime he was.

"And who the fuck are you to tell him he can stay?" Not only does he take up my space in _my_ house, but now he thinks he has any fucking rights whatsoever under this roof?

"What the hell do you have against me? Ever since we've moved in you've been acting like I was sent here with the sole purpose of fucking up your life! Did you ever consider that I had a whole other life before this too? That I had to leave everything for this fucking dump?" So Sora had a backbone. It was good to see he could actually... well do anything but be a fucking sculpture.

This was the first time he had actually yelled at me. And you know what? I liked it... cause that would make it perfectly fine for me to scream back.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to be here, I asked since when was it fucking ok for you to talk to my friends, let them stay in _my_ house?" I retorted sharply, moving in on him. "And I don't give a flying fuck if you want to be here or not. If it were up to me, you and your slut of a mom wouldn't even be born right now."

Sora tensed up, swallowing calmly, but I knew he was anything but calm. "Don't talk about my mom like that."

I snorted. And yes, I fucking lost it. Weeks of frustration and anger just fucking exploded like a oversized vacuum bag. I lost every shred of sanity and self-control in that moment. "What are you gonna do about it? How about you tell your mom, I'll stop calling her a slut, the second she stops acting like one."

And that's when he punched me. You read right, Sora's fist, in my fucking gorgeous face. I hadn't been expecting it, so the force of it and the shock of it all threw me to the floor. Un-fucking-believable! I stared him dead in the eyes trying to figure out if he really just did that, touching the open wound on my bottom lip, and within the split-second that it registered in my mind, I was laughing quietly under my breath. The kid, being as small as he was, sure could pack a punch.

I pushed myself up quietly and shook my head, licking the cut silently, shaking my head as Axel approached and asked if I was okay. I shrugged him off, muttering an "I'm okay," under my breath.

Stay, calm, Riku, I told myself. You know better than to use your fists in an futile attempt to make things better. Deep breath, and exhale.

And before any of you could even blink, my fist slammed into Sora's cheekbone. He must've expected it, 'cause as soon as it was delivered, he lunged forward and shoved me to the ground again, straddling my waist. Punches left and right, rolling over, taking turns to be on top, winces and groans, hisses through clenched teeth, cuts and bruises being born on our faces.

It felt really distant, the way Roxas and Axel were clutching at us from any angle they could, trying to tear us apart, and in fact, they even got in on the action. An elbow to Axel's chin, a knee to Axel's chin, a head banging back into Roxas's groin. All good fun, really.

I was on top at that moment, my thighs secured around his as I threw my fist into his face repeatedly, letting the occasional grunt slip through gritted teeth.

I would probably have beaten the kid to death if Amy and my dad hadn't walked in right about now.

Yes, of course they walked in when I was on top, beating the shit out of Sora. Not just 10 seconds earlier when I was getting my head smashed into the tiled flooring. For fuck's sake, can't anything in my life be to my advantage for once?!

I could hear Amy screaming from the door, and it made me even sicker than the taste of blood on my tongue. My dad was hovering over us in a flash, dragging me off Sora's body.

I actually saw the brighter side of things. We finally had something in common now, me and Sora. Nosebleeds and bloodstains. Thank god I wasn't wearing white. Sora couldn't say the same thing, though, and it put a sickening smirk on my damaged face. That poor bastard.

Amy had started crying as she ran over to Sora, giving him such a lovely and motherly hug. Gag me. My dad, on the other hand, wasn't as lovely as Amy. He had started yelling on about how wrong it was, beating up Sora, how he was ashamed, how I'd never learn.

I didn't say a word, trying to get this over and done with. I was considered chiming in with "he started it," but that would probably put me in the category "fifth grader", even though it was surprisingly true.

My dad and Amy had decided to go into the bedroom to discuss the whole situation, after my Dad slapped the back of my head and told me to at least have the courtesy to stay the hell away from him while they talked.

Now I was sitting in one corner of the kitchen, with Sora on the other. Roxas was standing next to Sora, holding an icepack to his face. I'd make a comment about how queer it looked, but Axel was doing the same for me.

"What the fuck got into you?" Axel muttered quietly. I didn't have the energy or will to answer.

I was still pissed as all hell. Why the fuck was he blaming me for this? The fag started it!

"Just shut the fuck up," I replied flatly. Axel shook his head, obviously upset by this whole thing. Like it even would've happened if he had just left when I had goddamn told him to.

"Look, I know you're pissed about the whole situation, but it's time to come to terms with your father moving on," Axel said, as if he was familiar with what was actually going on. "I know this is hard for you…"

"You don't know shit, Axel," I spat bitterly. "Because it wasn't your mom who died 3 months ago, and it sure as hell wasn't your dad who moved on like she never even existed. And if I remember correctly, I never asked you to make it your fucking problem!"

Axel swallowed quietly, lowering the icepack from my face. He let his head drop for a few seconds before looking in my eyes.

"You need stop this shit. You act as you're the only one who's lost a parent. So please just shut the fuck up about it and I'm sorry about everything that's happened lately, Riku. I know this  
might be a lot to ask from you right now, but if you could just apologize so we can all move on."

Fuck. I feel like a total shithead now. I was so lost in my own frustrations and anger, I never once thought to think how my behavior might've affected him. Well, it's not hard to consider  
Axel's feelings. Axel was never one to show _emotion_. I only seen him cry once, and that was at his mother's funeral when he was eight. So Axel was a fuckhead and never took life seriously, but he was a my friend and he has been by my side this entire time, with all my insults and yelling--

"Fuck man...I've been a complete ass. I'm sorry."

"Hundred percent," Axel agreed, cracking a lopsided grin. "Just fucking apologize, asswipe. And dammit, I wish I had a damn cam recorder, watching Sora pounce on you like that--"

"Freak," I laughed, then winced at what the motion did to my ribs. "Fuck, that kid can punch."

"Now imagine how rough he'll be in bed," smirked Axel obscenely and I couldn't help but smile. Oh, so Axel was a dickhead at time, but if you ever needed a laugh, or if there was a time where your ribs were fucking killing you and you _didn't_ need a laugh--he was there.

I never really meant to beat the crap out of him (I sure as hell didn't count on him beating the crap out of me either). If I could, I would take it back. Yes you heard right. I, Riku, wished I didn't punch the living shit out of Sora. Probably because Amy will have us all go to family therapy or some other sappy shit like that. She'd probably drag Axel along, too. Hell, he'd be so excited he'd bring a lunch box.

Maybe they have these sticks we can hit each other with for release... I know who I would hit. And, no, as shocking as this may come to you, I'm not referring to Sora. Axel looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

I walked over to Roxas and Sora. As much as I hate to admit it, Sora looked a lot better than me right now. Damn, he could throw one hell of a punch. My cheeks were still stinging in pain. I stared Sora directly in the eye, and I could tell already he expected the worst. It was a good thing, too, 'cause that's all I had to offer.

"Your friend Axel would like me to apologize to you," I said quietly, trying not to scoff at this whole surreal situation. "So, here's the deal…" I nodded towards him, glancing down at my bloody knuckles absently before meeting his gaze coldly again. "I'll be sorry. Just as long as you stay the fuck away from me. Deal?"

I held my hand out for a handshake, and I could catch Roxas and Axel shaking their heads slightly from the corner of my eye. Sora's cold hand held mine in a firm handshake.

You'd think that's the last time we'd interact in any way whatsoever

Think again.

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter: Family bonding. No, seriously. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Thank-you's:** Samantai, agroxneko, ChaosHarbor, AnimeDragonofFire, Deinde, Princess of Oblivion, crazed yaoi fangirl, copygeijutsuka, SunlightxShinobi, StupefiedNarutard, Dark Firesong, lostinthisnightmarecalledlife, SachiXhappiness,and MoHoCompany.

14 reviews! Aaah, you guys rock! Much love. :)

* * *

Picture this. 

You're sitting in a cubic box, also called a room, with black and white walls. The couch you have currently placed your ass on is green. It's so green, you wanna puke. And even then, your puke will look better than the couch itself.

Next, to the left you is your dad, holding his lover's hand. On the other side is your step-brother to be that you kicked the living shit out of (actually he kicked the living crap out of you but that's just details), that you don't really like but are _supposedly_ sexually attracted to.

In front of you is a middle-aged woman, maybe in her 40s, with her legs crossed. She has a black skirt on, that stretches all the way to her knees. The skirt has white stripes, and matches her black blazer, which also has white stripes. She is so colour coordinate it makes you want to puke black and white just so you don't mess up her look.

Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, which makes her look angry. Whenever she decides to smile, it looks very forced, and it scares the living hell out of you. Her pulled back hair tugs at the skin of her face like she couldn't afford botox so she settled for the next best thing. On her nose, her black glasses are resting, letting her bright blue eyes see whatever is in front of her clearly.

Welcome to family therapy.

So you probably figured out already that while Amy and my dad were in the bedroom, talking, they decided that the only right thing to do is get into family therapy. "If this family is gonna function at all we need to do this," were Amy's exact words.

I hated this so called family. Was she trying to turn us into some kind of Brady bunch or something? What are we supposed to do in family therapy, anyway? Sit in a circle, hold hands and let the higher power connect our souls? Cry like we're everything we never knew we've always wanted?

Fuck this. Fuck Amy. Fuck my dad. _Fuck Sora._

"You wouldn't mind that now would you?" Axel's voice popped up inside of my head. The inside me silently told the inside Axel to shut up, but he kept on babbling.

"You know you want him, just admit it!" I closed my eyes, hoping that if I squeezed my eyes shut hard enough, just maybe he would go away. The voice that is. Oh god, I was hearing voices. I was fucking mental. Axel made me fucking mental. Was this part of the higher power crap?

Why the fuck did I always get stuck with Axel's spirit?

"Look at him. Come on, just do it. He won't bite." I opened my eyes, almost possesed (knowing Axel I probably _was_ possesed), and looked over at Sora.

"Can you feel that? That is lust, my dear. Love it. Embrace it."

I wanted to smack my head so hard Axel would fly out of my ear.

Ok, so maybe I needed some therapy to get rid of the fucking voices inside my head, but really. The whole "family" does not need to hear about this.

The therapy chick in front of us, Melanie as her name tag said, was writing something in the notepad in front of her after every single questions. There must have been about 10 questions in just 5 minutes. I think she found this orgasmic by the way her voice went high-pitched every time one of her questions were answered. In the middle of the session, with absolutely no co-operation from me and Sora, her cell phone started vibrating. She excused herself, cause she was waiting for a very important call. It was supposed to be the call of her life. Non-existent life, probably. I'm not an ass. Bite me.

She hurried out of the door, leaving the family behind.

"Riku, Sora, in order of us to bond, we must talk to one another," Amy said, reciting Melanie's last line and I bleached. "Or else this entire session is pointless and we're not going to get anywhere."

No shit, sherlock. Fuck, someone please kill me. What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I never meant to kill Selphie's cat with a rock when I was seven, or purposely put that ink pen in Axel's favorite pair of pants before he washed them, throw up over my grandmother's favorite couch, God, please, if you exist: I'm fucking sorry and please kill me. Thanks.

My dad eagerly nodded, squeezing Amy's hand and smiling at her sweetly, "I think it's important we say everything we don't say. Be honest for once."

I'm not sure if they could handle honesty. But if they wanted it, I'll be more than glad to give them 'honesty'.

Before I could open my mouth, Amy's cell phone rang, that irritating, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' ringtone echoing in the room. She fished it out of her ugly-ass purse (lime green) and practically shrieked at whoever was on the other line. Poor soul.

"It's the wedding coordinator!" she whispered excitedly to my dad, and stood up to exit the room for privacy, my father hastily following her. As if they couldn't talk in front of us. But then I heard more shrieking outside the room and was suddenly was very thankful she decided to leave the room. I don't think my eardrums could've handled it.

I buried my head in my hands and sighed. I was thinking about moving further away from Sora, seeing as the couch suddenly seemed so big yet so small in terms of how much room there was to fit the two of us, but my body refused to budge. So I just sat there, with my upper body leaning on my thighs.

"Ok, so it's pretty obvious neither one of us wants to be here," Sora spoke after a few dull moments of silence. At least he was right about one thing.

I scoffed with a nod. "No shit."

"Why don't we make a deal?"

I looked over at him, interested very much in where this conversation was going. "What kinda deal?"

"We pretend to get along. If my mom and your dad see that we can actually stand being near each other, maybe they'll let go of this whole family therapy shit." I gotta say, this kid has a brain. He's a smart one, and I like that.

Not in that way, of course.

"So what you're saying is, whenever we're with dad and Amy, we just pretend to like each other?" Sora nodded. I raised my eyebrows while shaking my head for a few seconds, letting out a silent sigh. "Guess it's our best shot."

And before anyone of us could speak again, Melanie, the therapy chick, walked in again. She gave us a smile and again, excused herself for staying out so long. She looked around the room and asked us where our parents were.

We told her they had left the room right after she did.

"Oh, that's good actually. Now I can get some time to get to know you two," she said and sat down where she probably spent 8 hours everyday. "So I've been meaning to ask you, what the foundation of the fight was."

I looked at Sora, and he looked back at me. We really didn't know what to say. We dislike each other strongly? We would like to break each other's faces on a daily basis? Axel thinks I'm gay?

Sora's bullshit switch got turned on and he turned his gaze to Melanie's. "The whole situation I guess... with me and my mom moving in, having to deal with all the new stuff, new people... It's been very stressful lately." He nodded slowly and I could tell he was going for the whole dramatic effect thing.

"Yeah, what he said," I said disinterestedly. Sora shot me a look, and I let out a low cough as I straightened up, trying to look very affected, squinting my eyes for good measure. "I mean, I don't have anything against him, I have something against the situation."

Is that clapping I hear? Stop, really, I know I'm an amazing actor but you are just too sweet.

I obviously had something against this kid. Everything about him got under my skin in the worst way possible. His spiky brown hair (he denies that he uses hair products, but honestly, can hair defy gravity that damn much?), his sapphire blue eyes, his...

I hate how much shit I've noticed about this dude lately. Ok I really, really need to stop thinking. Now. Thinking is not my thing, definitely.

Thank god (and I never thought I would say this) but finally my dad and Amy walked into the room again. Melanie smiled at them and motioned her hand to the couch, and told them to sit down again. I looked over at Sora, and I could see he wanted to get out as much as I wanted to. We needed to do something drastically friendly to each other during this hour or else we would be stuck here forever.

30 minutes passed by, with me and Sora pouring our "hearts" out to the whole room. Well it wasn't really our true feelings, but hell, if it gets us out of therapy. At one point I'd buried my face into Sora's shirt and pretended to sob. He had to hide his face in the crook of my neck to stifle his laughter, I could tell cause I felt the warm trickle of his breath and I knew it was coming from his soft smirk.

I'd taken Sora's hand in mine and sniffled once or twice just to reinforce my emo act as I fixed my gaze on my father's.

"Dad, if it's ok with you...I think I want to go with Sora to the mall. Maybe buy him something to eat, to apologize," I interrupted whoever was talking (to be honest, I was too caught up in the plan to really notice any one other than me and Sora).

My dad looked at me with wide eyes, and Amy looked at me with the biggest smile in the world. She had fucking tears in her eyes. I swear I could see her lip quivering and it made me sick. How could Sora stand this woman?

"Yeah," my dad replied in a low voice, apparently still shocked, his green eyes unblinking. "Yeah, that's ok with me!" He looked over at Amy to hear what she had to say. She didnt say anything just nodded and kept on smiling. Wow. My dad is dumber than I thought. I hope it's not genetic.

I got up, and so did Sora, and together we walked out of the room, and I realized his hand was still loosely in mine. I swear I felt a shiver go over all my body so as soon as we were out I took my hand back and shoved it into my pocket.

He didn't notice 'cause the minute we were alone, our eyes met, and then our lips exploded with laughter.

"That was fucking classic," I breathed through my laughter, and Sora shook his head at what I assumed was our parent's naivety.

I was about to say something else, but I couldn't come up with something witty enough for my standards, so a moment passed, and then silence filled the air. It was so heavy neither of us could break it.

All that sounded was the wind blowing in the trees yet I could hear exactly what Sora was thinking. He was wondering if we were really going to hang out. And I have to admit, the thought seemed so tempting right now.

"So I guess I'll just see you back at the house?" Sora said and turned around to walk away.

I was going to hate myself forever for this. The Axel inside me was grinning from ear to ear, and I could almost see him clasping his hands in anticipation.

"Hey Sora!" I called out. Oh, sue me. The only reason I considered the whole grabbing a bite with him was 'cause I was hungry. And I was naturally a good person so I assumed he would be too and I did what any selfless guy like myself would do. He turned around and looked at me. "If you want to, we can still go out and grab something to eat. I'm pretty starving."

I think the reason why Sora spent so long in answering me was because he was searching my face or body language for something. A reason for why this was happening. Why I had asked him to come along. To be honest, I didn't have the slightest fucking clue.

His eyes met mine, and for a moment there was no hatred in either of our gazes. He nodded slowly. "Sure, I could eat."

* * *

**AN**: Let me just say: This chapter wasn't how I wanted it! I actually HATE this chapter immensely. ARGH. But I already have the next chapter how I pictured it, and if I rewrote this chapter, it would've ruined the next. Ah well. Sorry for the wait! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary**: AU. Riku's mother died a few months ago, and already his father has moved on and is engaged. To make matters worse, his soon-to-be stepmother has a son.  
**Rating**: R - swearing and some sexuality (eventually)  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**POV**: Riku's

**Thank-you's:** Samantai, Genica Pussywillow, SunlightxShinobi, agroxneko, Timeoffire45, AnimeDragonofFire, lL0tus, Princess of Oblivion, MoHoCompany, crazed yaoi fangirl, Vampireblood23, Lunariee, Dark Firesong, and lostinthisnightmarecalledlife.

**Warning**: If you don't like the idea of make-up being on boys, then don't read this chapter. It was just this crazy idea my friend had, and I couldn't help myself. I thought it be hilarious, but that's me.

I hope you like. :)

* * *

"Final Fantasy VII," Sora said and smiled shyly. Did I ever mention how cute he is when he does that? It's a whole lot better than when he's scowling at you, let me tell you. 

Ok, so yeah, me and Sora did actually go to the mall, sat down to eat at the Burger Market. And yes, I actually paid. Sue me. The question I just asked, by the way, was the one thing he couldn't live without.

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed. "That's my favorite game in the entire universe!"

Insert complete total nerd moment.

"I mean, I fucking love that game," I continued, feeling a bit red.

Sora laughed, leaning back in his chair. "I sort've just gotten that impression, yeah. It's a good game."

"Good? It's like Godsent's gift to humanity!" I gushed. God, how did he know? He must've known. Axel is the only other person who knows if you like Final Fantasy VII, I'll love you forever.

We have now been sitting here for 1 hour 13 minutes and...yes 53 seconds. Not that I've been counting, really. My watch is digital. It shows seconds.

I'm good at Math.

Bite me.

Plus, I'm just extremely surprised we're not drowning in a pool of each other's blood already.

"So how terrified do you think your mom and my dad are now?" I laughed. They were probably still in family therapy trying to figure out why me and Sora were being so friendly. Actually, _I_ am still trying to figure out why we're still being remotely civil towards each other.

"Oh god, probably around the point where they are hysterically crying, happy tears of course," Sora responded, as amused as I was over the new situation. Who would of thought fooling our parents would bring us closer? Not in the Axel way, perverts.

I wonder what family therapy would say if I told them about the thoughts I've been having lately. The thoughts about beating Sora's face so much it would melt into the floor, or the thoughts were I just kiss him senseless until his lips bleed into mine.

Axel's never finding out about that by the way.

Actually, I haven't really been thinking anything crazy the last hour.

What the hell is wrong with me? I can actually stand this guy, and be with him for an hour without thinking crazy psycho shit. I bet kissing him wouldn't be so bad…

Shut up.

"So what's the story with Roxas?" I finally asked. Hey, I needed to find out, and this way I might even find out if Roxas is gay too. You know… so I can tell Axel. He really wants to know. I know he does.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he gay?" I blurted out. I really didn't mean to say that, so I cover up my face with my hands and hope God is actually listening to me for once and my life and that he kills me on the spot…which makes Sora laughed. Great, now he thinks I'm gay and that I want Roxas.

"No, sorry, he's straight as a pole. Got a girlfriend even." Sora said and smiled. I've been watching this smile for quite some time today. Actually Sora has been smiling an awful lot. It's sorta freaky in the way that girls with PMS aren't meant to smile and boys like Sora are supposed to jerk off with a straight face the whole time. Even when they orgasm. Not that I've thought of Sora cumming. You can't see me right now but I'm giving you the middle finger.

"That's cool, I'm not gay," I finally said and Sora threw his hands up in the air in defense.

"Hey, I never said you were." I just nodded to him and muttered 'whatever' in his direction. "Her name's Naminé, in case you wanted to know…" I could tell he was dying to finish that off with "…who your competition is."

I quickly stuffed my mouth with a fry, contemplating the last half hour where Sora and I were actually talking and getting along. I must've been blind all along, he wasn't _that_ bad to be around. At least know I know if I ever had to be stuck in a room alone with him I wouldn't go nuts, and besides why am I thinking this? Why the fuck would I be in a room alone with him in the first place?

I think Axel's sick, twisted perverted mind is rubbing off on me.

"So, erm, you write poetry?" I asked next, eyeing him for his initial reaction. He gave me a confused look.

"Poetry?"

"Erm, yeah, don't you write it?" I asked, furrowing my brow, wondering if I was suddenly speaking in a different language.

Sora's eyes widened. "You honestly think I write poetry?"

Ok. Am I suppose to be feeling like an idiot or something now? Erm, yes, what else am I suppose to think when I see him carrying around a notebook and scribbling inside it like a mad-man on a total basis? Or maybe it was his journal, like that helped his sexuality any better.

"Well, I just assumed," I said, "You're always in your room and your mother always speaks about your oh-so-talent with words."

"I'm a lyricist, I write song lyrics for the band I play in," Sora explained, raising a brow, "Roxas originally wanted to write them, but he never had the time. He says he rather sing the vocals, which is fine with me, I never like being in the spotlight--"

"Wait a minute, rewind, rewind! Did you just say you're in a band? With instruments? Drums, guitars, that sort of band?"

Sora laughed. "No, the other one. Where you wear those silly outfits and parade around during high school football games with no instruments."

Did I ever mention how much I love sarcasm? I shot him a dirty look and he cracked a smile, shaking his head.

"Yes, a band. With guitars and drums," he laughed, clearly amused. "I play the guitar and Roxas is the bassist. We both have an old childhood friend, Hayner, who is the drummer. We've started months ago, but it sort of...fell apart. Since I moved to another city and all..."

I couldn't think of what to say to that. 'I'm sorry?' Please, why the fuck would I be sorry? He should be saying that to _me_. My life hasn't been all cheery either.

"That's really impressive," I said, trying to be _nice_. Yes, I am capable of giving compliments, thank you. "I used to play the guitar."

Why the fuck did I just say that? Now he probably thinks I just want to impress him or 'jam' out together. No, I don't. Actually, the more we _didn't_ have in the common, the better. Besides, it's common nowadays for people to play guitar...

Sora's eyes lit up at that. "Really? How come you don't play anymore? I mean, I think I heard your dad mention it once."

I shifted in my chair, trying to get more comfortable. "My mother used to play, and she taught me. But I, erm, never liked it. So she stopped teaching me."

I glanced at my watch again, suddenly wishing I had never brought up this conversation. The last thing I wanted to talk to _him_ about was my mother, the same mother who would probably be rolling in her grave if she knew how quickly my father got over her death...

"Oh," he said softly, and I looked at him, expecting pity or even aloofness, but instead his sapphire blue eyes sincere, "I'm sorry about your mom. I never got the chance to say that you know, because we weren't exactly--"

"Getting along? Hate each other? Ignored each other?" I cut in, sipping my water again to calm my sudden nerves. "It doesn't matter, my mother's dead. So what? I mean, it could be a whole lot worse, right? She could've been a total bitch to me and never loved me. I think I rather have a dead mother than a bitchy one."

Sora gave me a lopsided smile at that. "Yeah, a lot worse."

I looked up from my drink at him, noticing he seemed a bit more sad.

Not that I cared or anything. After all, I have a _right_ to be sad, I just lost my mother right? But Sora? He had it made right about now with his mother about to marry my father. I wonder if now would be a good time to ask him if he wanted to join forces and separate our parents. But I'm sure he wouldn't agree to it, no matter how much we didn't like each other.

I think I should just come to terms that no matter how much I disliked it, my father was going to marry Amy. Because he _loved_ her oh so much. Gag me.

"So are you sure...you're not gay? Don't you wear make-up?" I asked, remembering that very odd day. Guys and make-up shouldn't mix so well, but Sora pulled it off.

"Make-up doesn't make a guy gay," Sora insisted and I snorted. So far deep in the closet it wasn't funny anymore.

"Dude, that's kinda gay," I said and took a sip of the water bottle that I bought from the grocery store before we went to the mall. I am not a big fan of the soda you see. I am more of a red bull and water kinda guy.

"I think if you're comfortable enough with your masculinity, it shouldn't matter," said Sora simply, raising a brow as if suggesting something.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'll do your make up."

Fuck, just what I was scared of. Kid thinks I'm gay. He didn't just offer to do my make-up, I've just been spending too much time with Axel. That or this kid has some serious issues.

"Are you serious?" I asked, sounding more skeptical than Axel's dad was about keeping him instead of putting him up for adoption. Just so you know, he was 12 when he started having his doubts.

He must have drugged me with some real strong shit cause 10 minutes later we were back at the house. I was sitting in a chair in his room, literally in the middle of the room, just waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to me. I could be tied up in leather being whipped senseless and I probably wouldn't know what'd hit me at this moment.

I swear this guy had more make up than his own mom. Hell, he had more makeup than Prince. He had tons of eyeliners and eyeshadows. I could even see a blusher. He had several mascara tubes scattered all over the place about 100 different eye shadow boxes, all different crazy colors.And, most importantly, he was going to put all this shit on my face.

Am I in Axel's fantasy?

"Ok don't move," he said and put his hand on the back of my head. He bent down and applied something on top of my eyelid. Of course I had my eyes closed so I don't know what the hell he was doing, but I could feel him moving a lot. I chuckled a little and he sighed heavily.

"I said don't move!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... this is a little weird," I said, still smiling. I cleared my throat, nodded and went back to not moving like he said I had to do. His hand found its place at the back of my head again and he kept going. It felt more rigid than eye shadow, so I guessed it was eyeliner.

When he finally finished, he went back to the table to get the eye shadow. He stood there some time to find what colour to use. He went with some yellow eye shadow, don't ask why. He probably thought some lame shit like it "brought out the colour of my eyes". Christ, I don't know, do I look queer to you?

He bent down once again, and started brushing the yellow eye shadow over and under my eyes with some huge brush. It took him about 2 minutes to put it on, and almost 5 minutes to make it 'perfect'. He did the same with the eyeliner, he really does look at this like art doesn't he?

"Okay so if you move the mascara will be completely screwed," he warned, almost whining, as he grabbed the nearest mascara and bent down for the third time in front of me. I stared at him in mock offense.

"What are you talking about? I've been sitting still for a fucking hour here!" I said. Of course, I was full of shit. I kept wiggling like a bunch of worms had been shot up my ass. Sora started laughing. Him laughing was contagious cause next thing I knew I was too. "Ok I promise I wont move."

"Great," he said, undoing the mascara. I swear I felt like I was in some kinky porn flick where I was going to start moaning "make me pretty" any second now.

He finished the mascara pretty fast, compared to everything else. I would have been finished by now, if only he hadn't noticed that the eyeliner under my eyes wasn't even.

"Is it really that important?" I asked, almost whined, and Sora looked at me like I'd just said the stupidest thing. Ever.

"It's important, believe me. The eyeliner is the most important make up on your face"

"It's not like I'm going out in public looking like this," I said and pointed to my face. "If I wanted to get raped I would do it a little more classy than this."

"It looks bad?" Sora said, giving me the biggest pout ever. I just let my head fall back and I half laughed, half groaned.

"No, it looks good," I breathed, eyes shut, my head still hung back, lips wide with a grin. I could feel Sora smiling.

"Ok good, now, can I finish what I started?" he said and I lifted my head to look at him, scratching the back of my neck tiredly. I sighed a little and looked in his eyes.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Just look into my eyes," he said and bent down once again, you would think he's a master now.

…yes I do realise that could be misunderstood, but maybe he really is...in both ways.

And so I looked into his eyes. It felt a little uncomfortable and I tried looking over him, under him, next to him. Everything other than directly into his eyes. He sighed and tilted his head a little. "You gotta look me straight in the eyes if this is gonna work."

Fuck.

I did it. I looked him dead in the eyes. I could see by the look on his face that he was really concentrating to get this perfect. It was kinda cute, in a very heterosexual kinda way. Trust me.

He applied a thin line under my eyes, and smudged it a bit, before moving in a little closer. He was inches away from my face and I could feel his soft breath crawl across my skin and I felt like I was being lured into something and I had no idea what.

Suddenly his hand stopped, the other secured around my neck, and I thought maybe he was studying the eyeliner to get it right. But then I noticed he was looking me straight in the eyes too. I could tell make-up really wasn't on his mind because my skin was cooler now and I realized he was holding his breath. Kinky porn movie suddenly turned into romantic Oscar winning tale of two young boys coming out after an eye-opening make-up session.

And then it happened.

The fucking flash.

Snapping out of our little daze, me and Sora's heads snapped up quicker than we could even catch our breaths, our eyes settling on Axel standing in the doorway, camera in hand, staring at us wide-eyed with just a bit of drool creeping down his chin.

I knew the day he launched that slash community on LJ something was seriously wrong with the guy.

Axel's smirk grew by the second. "That is so going as my desktop background."

And then the extraordinary world me and Sora had gone to burnt to invisible ashes and we were back to being us. Axel rambling something about "you can't handle the truth!", me shoving him out the door as fast as my hands would let me, Sora leaning over his counter tidying up all the make-up. As if nothing had happened.

Because, really, nothing had happened.

…Right?

* * *

**AN**: If you're iffy about the make-up bit, don't worry, that part is done with. Next chapter will be of all **four** of the guys "hanging" out. ;D 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN**: This is the chapter I've been writing up to. Because things only get more interesting from here on out...

**Thank-yous**: somerdaye, Katraa, Lunariee, MoHoCompany, hanakitsunechan7, Eddy-chan, SunlightxShinobi, Samantai, ChaosHarbor, Timeoffire45, BrendaTheOneAndOnlyMe- [I noticed you're born ten days after me. YAY for Capricorns!, lL0tus, copygeijutsuka, AlmightyIshizu, and SachiXhappiness.

**Dedication**: To all my faithful readers thus far, to new readers, and of course, 48 people who have this story on alert/favorite story, etc.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring. I silently fumed, hearing a certain culprit and intruder (Axel) open _my_ fucking door and invite whoever it was inside. Fucker. It better not be the mail-man again, I swear to fucking god Axel was flirting with the mail-man that one time he had to come to drop off a 'package' to my soon-to-be-step-mother. Axel lingered the doorway, drooling. It was disgusting. I had to force his jaw back together. 

I walked downstairs, followed the sounds into the living room, and found Axel looking pretty comfortable in the couch with Roxas next to him. What the hell was he doing here anyways? It's one thing for him to always be here uninvited, but I swear to fucking god if he starts molesting Roxas in front of me, someone's blood is gonna be soaked in the carpet. Hint: No, I'm not talking about Sora.

My whole life is a fucking deja vu. Soon Sora would be coming downstairs and I will start beating the hell out of him and we're back to family therapy. Which reminds me we have a session tomorrow to fake through, this will be really hard now with the… situation.

For once I would just love to be situation-free.

And as I sneak up to the living room I can see Axel holding up a Polaroid, grinning like a baby. Fuck how the hell did Axel get a fucking Polaroid camera?

Oh I know, this is a dream isn't it? Wake up Riku, wake up! And without really noticing it, I start hitting my head. I slap it fast, over and over, which causes Axel to look in my direction.

"Riku!" Axel shouted in my direction and I sighed heavily before looking at him. "Join me and Roxas in a round of truth and dare!" I gave him one of my famous 'what the fuck?' looks and shook my head.

I didn't even answer properly before Sora walked down the stairs behind me and Axel wasn't slow with calling out his name. Sora stopped walking to wherever it was he was going and turned around. He was now standing next to me, looking at Axel.

"Sora, you should totally come and play truth and dare with us. Riku over here told me he wouldn't play unless you played," Axel said and pointed a finger at me. I was about to comment with some witty remark about how I didn't want to play one of Axel's sick queer games, before Sora nodded and sat in the chair that was placed over the couch.

Wait, did Sora just give in to the perverted world of Axel?

Axel looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "So Riku, now that your lover boy-"

"Shut up Axel," I spat firmly. Axel threw his hands up in defense and started chuckling.

"Are you in or are you out?" Roxas asked. Was this the first thing I heard Roxas say? It must have been cause his voice pierced through my ears like sandpaper.

"What do you think?" I said and turned around and started walking away when I was interrupted by Axel's dare.

"What? You don't have enough balls to play?" A laughter followed, not only from Axel but from Roxas, but Sora too. I had fucking balls, hell I would show them my fucking balls. They could all lick them and leave me be.

Ok so I am a sucker for stuff like that. Tell me I don't have enough balls, and I'll make you wonder how I carry a pair that big by the end of the night. So I sat down, on the chair next to Sora and put my feet on the table, practically knocking Sora out of the way (hey it's my fucking house, and I'm on a mission to prove I have balls so bare with the burst of testosterone).

"I guess I'll start then. Sora," Axel said and smirked like a fucking idiot as he looked at Sora. "Truth or dare?"

Sora pretended to think for a minute (by now I have learnt to see when Sora thinks and pretends to think. It's not that hard. You try living with the kid for a week, believe me you'll know when he's about to fucking cough).

"Truth," he said after a few seconds and you could see Axel's face drop. Poor guy, he was hoping Sora would pick dare so he could ask him to hump my leg. Pity.

Sarcasm's such a good friend.

"Ok…truth. Truth… Truth," Axel keeps on repeating over and over until a pillow flies across the room and smacks him across the side of his head (courtesy of the one and only Riku), he finally claps his hands together and smirks. "So Sora, have you ever had a wet dream about anyone in this room?"

Roxas starts to laugh and looks in my direction. Of course Axel had to ask such a question. I try to ignore the smiling idiot that was staring at me and directed all my attention to...whatever the hell answer Sora was gonna give. I wasn't interested. Hell if he even had a wet dream about me, Axel, or Roxas, I would appreciate it if he kept it to himself.

"Sorry to disappoint you Axel, but I haven't." Why did it feel like that question was actually directed to me? He said it in a way that sounded an awful lot like, "sorry Riku, I know you dreamt about me but I haven't had any dreams about you."

Yet.

Shut up.

"Ok Sora, your turn," Axel says and points at Roxas, trying to be subtle. Shoulda just used a fucking sign that said "ASK ROXAS". It would be just a little more discrete.

"Roxas, truth or dare." Seems like Sora picked up on the clue. Congratulation there cowboy.

In Axel's little corner he was high fiving himself, or at least that's what it looked like. Roxas smiled and said "dare" back to Sora. Sora nodded his head and tried to figure out what to make Roxas do when Axel puts his hand high up in the air like a little brat in 1st grade trying to answer a math question.

"I have a dare!" he says and Sora lets Axel continue. "Roxas, you have to kiss… me!" Axel says and smiles. Roxas shakes his head and raises his eyebrows.

"Are you serious dude?" Roxas questions and Axel nods his head about 60 times in just one second. He looks like a fucking cartoon character.

"You don't have the balls to do it?" Axel challenges and Roxas leans over and is now so fucking close to Axel's face, even Axel is closing his eyes and wetting his lips. And he is calling me gay? I bet he probably has a fucking 5 foot boner right now.

"Naminé's gonna kill me for this," Roxas mutters and plants his lips on Axel's. And I am counting 1, I am counting 2.

I got 8 seconds, anyone else? Great, then 8 seconds. That's how fucking long it went on. When their faces finally parted, Sora was smirking. I look over at him, disgusted. What the hell is up with these kids? What happened to having a dick? When the fuck did boys night out turn into braiding each other's hair and sneaking kisses in here and there? I knew fucking well where this was heading.

"Ok I think it's only fair that since I got to tell Roxas what to do, that I am the one asking the next truth or dare," Axel says as if it makes sense and starts to point at either me or Sora, or both. I don't know. I couldn't tell with this fucking guy.

"Riku, if I pick you, you will probably just say truth but Sora… oh Sora, since you've already had truth the only reasonable answer would be dare, right?" Axel asks pointing both fingers at Sora. Axel has his own fucking logic. Axelology: the art of being a dickless dick.

Axel is now sitting on the edge of the couch, and once again he is clapping his hands together in excitement. "Great, I got dare. Ok, Sora… you have to kiss Riku. On the lips."

"What the fuck Axel?" I snap instantly. Fucking hell, I think I just lost the last ounce of sanity I had. Wouldn't you if your best friend tells your soon to be step-brother to fucking kiss you on the lips? I just wish there were something harder than a fucking pillow to throw at Axel's face right now. Like something from NASA.

"He's not gonna kiss me."

And just when I finished what I said, Sora's lips came crashing onto mine. And for a good 5 seconds you would have thought we were glued together, cause I couldn't seem to pull away.

Fuck were his hands on my cheeks?

I pulled away from Sora, just staring a little before I realized Roxas and Axel were still in the same room, watching. And I got up from the chair and shook my head, marching upstairs, cussing under my breath.

My head wouldn't stop.

Fuck, shit, fuck Axel. Fuck fuck fuck, shit, motherfucking fuck, fucking dickless cunt, fucking shitty NASA fucking Sora FUCK.

You know, normal stuff.

I shut the door to my room and just paced. Paced til I felt as though my knees couldn't hold me up. I sat down in bed, still muttering 'fuck Axel' under my breath because my vocab had disappeared faster than a cake on a fat kids birthday. I swear I could still taste Sora on my lips.

Maybe it was because I was chewing on my lips in regret that I didn't pull away sooner. Or maybe it was the fact that I pulled away at all that was pissing me off. Pulling away, walking away, running away.

I'm not gay.

He fucking kissed me, and that doesn't make me gay.

Of course, him kissing me doesn't do that...

…but me enjoying it?

Fuck.

* * *

**AN**: Short, but I'm sure ya'll enjoyed it immensely like Riku _immensely _enjoyed kissing Sora. 


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **hey sorry for the long wait. College takes alot of work. Boo. :[ And lately I've been feeling sick and tired. Haven't gotten alot of sleep this week. I had this chapter half written since a week ago. I never got around finishing it until today! But I did, and I am proud that I finally finished it and I hope it's worth the waiting. I missed your reviews!

**Thank-yous: **Katraa, irpirate, hanakitsunechan7, SunlightxShinobi, Samantai, BrendaTheOneAndOnlyMe-, somerdaye, Naokiru Michiyuki, ChaosHarbor, copygeijutsuka, SachiXhappiness, Timeoffire45, Deinde, lostinthisnightmarecalledlife, Lunariee, girl in love with your story, and xXXBishimanSephirothXXx

* * *

Monday. 

I don't think I've ever loved school this much. My escape from my fucked up family. At least at school nobody knows I'm alive. Well, except for Kairi, who has been insanely busy with her candidacy for vice-president. And Axel, who I haven't seen all day. Not that I'm complaining.

Maybe he's with Roxas sucking someone's sperm, the sick little fags they are. I really don't understand why everyone likes him. All the girls are practically in love with him. I'm pretty sure some of the guys wouldn't mind humping him either.

So now I'm in my English class, at the back of course. This is the one place I can just relax. At least nowadays.

Well, that was before. Cause today, for the first time in years, someone actually decides to talk to me. Selphie. She has been sitting in front of me all year and hadn't even noticed I was fucking alive.

But today, she decided to _talk _to me.

Oh did I forget to mention I had a major fucking crush on her for ages? Well, I did, and she knew it. So she decided to make my life a living hell for a short period of time, before she moved on to some sex toy of hers.

Not that we had this intimate conversation about her sex life. But she isn't exactly the shy girl next door.

"Hey, Riku," the words escaped her pink, glossy lips as she looked at me, almost daringly. Strays of her brown hair were hanging over her perfectly brown eyes. Damn, she still kinda had that power on me.

"What Selphie?" I say, trying to sound firm, like I couldn't give a less fuck that she was acknowledging my existence. I try not to look so much at her, and for the first time in this class I am actually trying to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying.

"I was just wondering what you're doing after school." And suddenly I wasn't even _pretending_ to try and pay attention to the class. I really wanna know where this is going.

"No...why?" I ask and she starts to smile.

"Great, I'll see you after school then? You can walk me home." And when that was said she turned around again and was now facing the teacher. We lived pretty much next to each other, like a house or two apart.

She didn't exactly give me time to answer, so I guess I am going to walk home with Selphie today. Where was this opportunity a few months ago? Why all of the sudden the change of heart?

I may never know. I'm Riku, I don't like not knowing, but I'm male, and I'm willing to take a chance.

School never went by slower than today. It would have been great, too, if I wasn't so damn curious as to what the hell Selphie wanted. I wanted school to end, that I knew. But on the other hand, the sooner I left, the sooner I'd have to go home, and I seriously, truly, honestly didn't want that. My home reeked of the latest scents, Queer Delight and Fab Fag.

Maybe I should go to Selphie's place.

Hah, yeah right. Like I would ever get invited. I have been watching guys come in and back out only two hours later. Nobody ever stays. She is what you call, a whorebitchslutcuntcocksucking girl next door. A pretty one though. If Axel knew about my Selphie-dreams he wouldn't call me gay.

But then again, it's Axel. He'd probably come up with some twisted reality that Selphie actually has a dick bigger than mine.

You're probably thinking, "What the shitty hell happened with Sora?" Well, I'll tell you... I haven't seen him that much lately. He's been avoiding me, and I have been doing the same. If we see each other in school, one of us turns a corner or goes the other way. Kairi made a point to make us seat together during lunch, asking him questions. Poor kid, being lured into Kairi's 20/20 session, but I made no move to save him and left the first chance I got. Needless to say, he now made a point to avoid Kairi and me.

"Riku!" a voice behind me calls out. I was standing in the parking lot with my back to the school entrance; I turned around and was standing now dangerously close to Selphie. She had run from the doors to where I was standing and her breath was pretty heavy by now. "Don't tell me you were thinking about ditching me?"

"Uhm, no. I was just...waiting." I have problems forming words around pretty girls - ha, I'm so straight I could do a victory dance right now.

"So, how come you're so quiet?" she asked, looking straight ahead. I could see a smile creeping over her lips, like she was trying really hard not to let it show.

"Excuse me?"

"You never talk! At school, I don't think I've heard you speak a word since... well let's just say I didn't even remember your voice." All of a sudden she was interested in things like my voice? What happened to the good old days of STFU Riku?

"I... I just don't have anything to say," I said. I didn't have anything to say to the asses at school. They aren't worth the time and effort that I could be wasting quite efficiently elsewhere.

Can you say awkward 10 minute long walk? I can. I didn't say much, she did most of the talking. She didn't have problems telling me everything about herself.

"This is my house..." I said and she looked up at the windows on the front side. Wondering which one is my bedroom maybe?

"Well?" she said and looked at me expectantly. I looked back at her with probably the biggest question mark in my face that she ever seen. What the hell did she mean? "...aren't you gonna invite me in?"

And before I knew it there she was. On my bed. Right next to me. In my room. In my house. In my mouth. I push her away and she looks at me like I just said the stupidest thing. Wait, did I say something at all?

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, a little too angry maybe. Great, after years of crushing out on the girl, and she actually comes to my room and kisses me, and _I _reject _her_? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you? I was just kissing you. It's not that big of a deal! Not unless you're _gay _or something," she said almost suggestively, as if she knew something that needed a little confirmation. Just what I need. More people thinking I am gay. I am not. Should I start wearing a sign at school that says "I LIKE VAGINA".

Maybe I should get a tattoo on my ass that says "DO NOT ENTER, I AM NOT FUCKING GAY" and walk around stark naked, that'd turn some heads.

So I got lost in my own thoughts and forgot to tell Selphie that I am not gay and now she is laughing. Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me? "What are you laughing at?" I ask, not thinking about the fact that I _still _didn't answer the gay question.

"Riku, you are so gay," she said and got up real quick and walked to the doors.

"Wait, Selphie," I almost yell and stopped her before she gets out of the door. I walk up to her, take her arm and I lean in to kiss her. She leans her head back and smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking about kissing you..." I tell her and I kiss her. Or at least I tried. I haven't really been a good kisser. Hell this is the first real kiss I've ever had.

Unless you can count the kiss Sora gave me. Ok, why am I thinking about Sora when I am kissing the hottest girl at school? And really, what does she want with me? Why is _she _kissing _me_?

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a voice from the other side. "Riku, mom wants to talk..." and the voice stopped. I part my lips from Selphie's and look over at the door and there he was. Sora. He looks awfully uncomfortable and starts to stutter before he just closes the door.

"...fuck," I cuss under my breath. Selphie looks strangely at me and again she starts laughing. What is so fucking hilarious?

"So that's your boy toy?" she asks and points at the door. "He's kinda cute, very gay though. But hey! Good for you, huh?" She winks before opening the door and walking out. I scratch my head a little before leaning out of my room and screaming as loud as I can "I am not gay!"

I hear her yell back in the distance, "Sure!"

I am so fucked. I know Selphie; she couldn't keep her mouth shut even if her life depended on it. If a serial killer was up in her face with a knife and saying 'don't tell me what Rhonda told Cecily or I swear I will cut your throat.' I know her first answer would be something like 'Well Rhonda didn't _want_ to tell Cecily, but she was being a drama queen and saying she would kill herself because her ex kissed her best friend who happened to be her half sister...' and the story went on.

No I don't listen to what they are saying; it's just really hard not to hear stuff around my school. I am invisible, and I like it. For now. I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow.

Again, Sora interrupts my thoughts. He stands in the doorway, kinda grinning but it looks like he is failing. "So, who was that?" he asks after a few seconds of just staring at me with a look on his face I couldn't read.

"No one," I say.

"Well, you sure looked comfortable in no one's mouth." And now I am getting kinda annoyed.

"Yeah well, what do you care anyway? Shouldn't you go kiss someone's ass or something?" I say and walk over to my bed, trying to hide myself from the world. The world being Sora at this moment, and no I am not saying he means the world to me. Fuck you, too.

"Ouch, Riku. That hurts," he says sarcastically and places his hand over his heart. I was getting more annoyed with every second passing by and now I was getting impatient. When was he gonna leave anyway?

"Why?" I suddenly ask, without even noticing myself the words slipping past my lips. He looks at me, confused.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

This means nothing. Nothing. I am just curious to why this son-of-a-bitch (literally) was thinking of invading my space, or whatever. And now Sora was getting uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. He didn't want to answer the question maybe?

"To be honest... I don't know." And that leaves me right back at the beginning. How is it possible to have so many different feelings all directed to one person? "But mom, she wanted to talk to you... that's why I'm here, she wanted me to send you downstairs." And I get up and walk out of the room, leaving Sora behind.

"Riku." I turn around. "You think we could talk, later?" And I'm not sure what to answer.

"I don't know, why don't I just come to you later and we'll see? I know where you live."

I guess I'll have my answers by the end of the day.

* * *

**AN: **Whew. Not how I wanted it to turn out, but it just sets it up for the next chapter. Less humor, more serious, folks. But I try to slip Axel in there to lighten the mood. Please review. I hope ya'll all hate Selphie. Mmm, expect to hate her more. ;D 


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **I'm soooo sorry for the looooong wait. xD School and RL srsly took over my life. Went through a couple of bumps along the road. But now I'm back! ZOMG. 110 REVIEWS. ZOMG. YOU GUYS ROCK. I LOVE YOU! ♥

* * *

"...and you see, your father and I have talked and we heave decided that we are going to continue with the family therapy, just tone it down a little," Amy said, almost throwing her arms over her head ballet-style and swirling from the excitement. What kind of sick person gets off on Family Therapy? She was smiling so much I thought her face was going to permanently stretch. "Since it seems like you and Sora are getting along better now."

She really had no idea.

"But I just want you to know, that I am _really_ happy you two are getting along. I wasn't exactly sure what to do if you were on each other's back everyday. But now...now..." She pauses. I hate pauses, they always make everything so much more fucking dramatic than it already is. is. I almost slapped her so she would snap out of it and finish her fucking sentence. I settled for speaking up.

"I'm happy too," I say and put on my famous fake smile. I swear, she adores me almost as much as Sora right now. She's stupid. Ignorant. And I do exactly what any of you motherfuckers would, use it to my advantage.

I walk away, eager to get upstairs and to the talk with Sora because honestly, I want answers. I don't want to go around, wonder why the hell he kissed me, and why the hell I enjoyed it. And why the hell I have been thinking about it for the last 24 hours.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Walking up the stairs never took this long before. So I jog. I jog upstairs, and sound a lot more eager than I want to. And of course he hears, and opens the door. He being Sora. Of course, who fucking else? He grins, something that makes me want to smack the smile off his face and watch it fall to the ground and laugh merrily at the sight.

I've never been a big fan of happy people, in case you haven't noticed.

I walk past Sora and into his room. He doesn't turn around right away, but he does close the door. I sit down in his bed, lean back against the wall, and I say, talk.

He turns around and takes a chair and pulls it closer to the bed. He sits down and buries his head in his own arms. He groans before pulling his head up from his hands and looks at me.

"Riku..." he begins. "I think I am attracted to you."

Fuck.

And I don't know what to say. So many fucking mixed feelings right now. I don't know what I want, do I want to punch him or kiss him? This has never happened to me, and I've got to be honest I never expected it to happen with a guy.

"I am sorry if this is scaring you, but when I feel something I can't go around pretending it's not there..."

Like me, for example?

"...like you."

What is that supposed to mean?

"And I don't mean anything by that exactly, I've just been noticing that... that you look like you're hiding your feelings...or something. Either that or I am making a huge fucking dick out of myself right now."

Excellent choice of words, just had to go and bring 'huge fucking dick' into it, didn't he? Like I wasn't already think of the horror of anal sex.

And now he is standing. He is making his way to where I am sitting. Fuck, and I still haven't got past the 'attracted to you' shit. I thought he was just being an ass, trying to get me all confused. But no, here he is, pouring his heart to me.

Here's my head right now, in a nut shell: FuckFuckFuck-AnalSex-FuckFuckFuck-SoraHasAHugeFuckingCock-FuckFuckFuck.

But then it stopped, and it settled on one tiny detail.

SoraIsGay.

I clear my throat and I say, "so...you are gay?"

Sora laughs a little and nods. "I'm gay...well, I wasn't completely gay two weeks ago." So I turned him gay? 20 points Riku! "I've always been attracted to guys and girls, But I guess... there is just something about you that...that made me this way."

This way? Oh fuck, 25 points Riku!

Silence. Fuck, say something Riku. Nobody has spoken a word in (I check my digital watch that counts seconds) two minutes and 27 seconds. Just... say something. Anything.

I get up and walk over to him. Right now my head isn't controlling my body any longer and I don't know what the hell I am doing. But before I even get the chance to think I press my lips against his. I just needed to know if it'd feel right or wrong.

He doesn't back away. He doesn't even flinch. And that makes me feel comfortable somehow, safe. And I've got to say, he is a better kisser than Selphie could ever be (sorry Selphie, sorry girls).

I part my lips for him, but it takes a few seconds before he dares to taste the inside of my mouth, but he does. And it feels good. It feels right.

Riku. You are so fucking gay, and that's not even Axel talking.

Our lips part, eyes still closed, hot breath on our skin. I open my mouth to speak but all I can do is stare. I still kind of need time to realize what the fuck just happened, because fuck no, anal sex is just so wrong.

"Our parents," I say, "can never find out."

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for such the long wait. I dunno if it was worth it. But YaY. Now the boys' feelings are mutual and we can finally get on to the boysex. lmao. Thanks to ALL of you've been so faithful since the beginning, and all the new readers. You guys have NO idea how happy your reviews make me. D Next update will be longer! And faster! PROMISE. 


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews! ♥! This chapter is sorta like the prelude to...you know what. A little bit of dom! Sora. Because dammit, there isn't a fucking enough of it! imo.

* * *

_"Our parents," I say, "can never find out"_

Sora nods in response and continues to kiss me, letting himself explore my mouth way more than before. I don't mind it. I never thought that Sora's tongue inside my mouth (deep inside, may I add) would feel so good.

I'm in his room. We are making out. We are only 14 days away from the _wedding_. Fuck! I am making out, with my soon-to-be step-brother. Step-_brother_.

This is all kinds of wrong.

"Fuck Sora..." I break off the kiss, and all Sora does is smile.

"Already?" Guess I'm not the only one with that on my mind.

"No, I mean. Fuck! Our parents are getting married in two weeks!"

"You said it yourself, they will never find out," and Sora tries to kiss me, but I back away. Not that I don't _want_ to kiss him, cause obviously we've established that I'm thirty-five hundred types of gay. It just feels disgusting (he's a good kisser, don't get me wrong). He's not even my real brother, why should it disgust me?

What a fucked up web you've weaved Riku. I guess this is what it feels like in the world of queer.

"You don't find this odd, at all?" I ask and Sora shakes his head and tries to kiss me again. I back away...again, I know, bite me.

He sighs. "Look Riku, it's not like we are anywhere close to being related. Besides, our parents will never know!" And he smiles again. I spy a little lust in the corner of his lips. Don't judge me for wanting to kiss it away, or even get a little taste of it.

And I do. I kiss him. His lips taste like candy. Sora, what the fuck have you done to me?

Imagine Axel walking in right now. That would be pretty hilarious. And very unlikely, right? Right?

Thank god it didn't happen. Hah! You Actually thought he was going to come weren't you? Sorry to disappoint you, but the hilarities of Axel would have to wait in line because a lot of things were dying to happen right now that were much more important.

There was a knock on the door, though, followed by a voice. "Sora, Roxas's on the phone," Amy spoke oh-so-gracefully from the other side. We quickly backed away from each other, wiping our mouths on our sleeves as if that would make this any less obvious.

"Uhm... coming!" Sora yells back and looks at me. He still has that fucking adorable smile on his face. He kisses me quick before abandoning me and walking downstairs to take the phone. We didn't have one of those 5th century wire phones, so he came back upstairs with the cordless not too long later.

"Oh really?" he asks Roxas on the phone. He covers up half of the phone, so Roxas wont hear whatever it is he is gonna say next. "Roxas's wondering if it's ok if he stops by? He is in the neighbourhood and kinda bored…"

"Why are you asking me?"

Sora hesitates and laughs a little before saying, "Well… Roxas's kind of afraid of you."

I laugh out loud, really loud may I add. "Are you kidding?" I ask and Sora shakes his head. That is pretty funny. Probably intimidated by my masculinity… I am quite ripped, in my humble opinion. Been doing a little push-ups before going to bed, you know, gotta do what you gotta do. "Yeah I don't mind. But..." I hesitate, "Do you think he'll suspect something?" I ask and pointing between the two of us.

Sora shakes his head and whispers, "Roxas's kinda clueless about that shit."

"So he's stupid?"

"Something like that," Sora says and uncovers the phone again.

10 minutes pass. Nothing too excited happens except that I got to know Sora's mouth a little more. It was pretty interesting for me, I just don't really feel like sitting here explaining 10 minutes of making out.

Roxas came (no you little perverted shits, not like that) and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this guy this was actually scared of me. I might come off as scary sometimes, but I don't mean to (of course I mean to).

When the doorbell went off I made sure I went to my own room so Roxas wouldn't suspect anything. Wouldn't you be kind of scared if the two people that are supposed to loathe each other were sitting in the same bed without blood spilling everywhere and limbs flying 10 feet in the air? I would be.

So instead of doing something remotely close to making sense I sit in my bed and talk to Axel on my laptop. Yes I have a laptop, I need it for school (not really, I just wanted one).

Ping.

"sup ri?" Axel wrote. I shake my head and groan in frustration.

'talk normal Axel, you are not a 13 year old girl' I write back. I hate it when people write net-speak. Just learn how to write, it's not that hard, save the english language, please. Thanks.

And the rest of our conversation went pretty much like…

"hey man where were you today? I waited for you."  
"we were suppose to hang out?"  
"no. I just felt lonely"  
"fuck off Axel"  
"oh come on Riku, where were you? Getting it on with Sora?"  
"For your information I was with Selphie"  
"yeah right dude, come on what were you really doing?"  
"that's it.. I walked home with Selphie and she came in.."  
"you liar. you were analing it with Sora."  
"whatever you say axel"

And I sign off AIM. I really didn't care to explain myself to Axel. I wasn't lying. Selphie really was here. I check my watch and it is close to 10 pm. I have absolutely nothing to do, might as well go to bed. Off with the lights.

And what seems like 5 minutes later, my alarm goes off. I press the 'snooze' button as fast as I think is possible for someone as tired as me, and I bury my head under my pillow. I've slept longer than I slept all last week and I am still so fucking tired.

The human body works in wondrous ways.

After 15 minutes of pressing the snooze button ever now and then, I decide to climb out of my bed and put on the clothes I had on yesterday. I am too tired to care about how I look... clothes-wise. I have to go fix my hair, that's a must at my school (not really, I just like my hair).

When I walk downstairs, everyone is sitting next to the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. They even had a plate for me there with utensils and a napkin and everything.

I didn't even care to think about why the hell everyone was up at 7am when they didn't have to go to work or school. Amy had taken the day off and so had my dad. I sit down next to Sora, seeing as that's the only empty place.

Breakfast went by as usual. Both me and Sora had decided to ignore the shit out of each other (except for casual hand touching under the table, initiated by him not me). I had to chuckle to myself over how clueless our parents were (I don't like saying _our_ parents, cause that makes the whole situation sicker than it already is).

After breakfast I went to the bathroom to fix my hair. The door was slightly open and you could see in if you really wanted. I was way too busy fixing my hair to notice someone sneaking into the bathroom. I didn't notice before I suddenly had someone's arms wrapped around my waist.

I jumped a little and sighed while closing my eyes. "Fuck Sora, you scared the shit out of me" I said and before saying anything else I glance over at the door. Still a little open, and I could not take the chance so I closed it. Meaning I had to make my way out of Sora's grip.

"I missed you last night," he whispers.

"You had Roxas over…"

"No I meant last _night_."

I almost gasp for breath, that's how close he was right now. I didn't have time to sayanother word, not to mention think of a word to say, before he placed his lips on mine. Whoa, someone was horny. Didn't really expect Sora to be so...pushy. (But I fucking like it, a _lot_). Fuck. Fuck.

"Sora..." I say in-between kisses. "The door isn't locked."

"Let's keep it that way," he says with a smirk. "I like it that way. It's always more exciting with a little risk involved."

He pushes me back so that my back is flush against the door. I try to wiggle my way out of this incredibly uncomfortable position I am in right now with the doorknob up my back area. "Wait Sora, I think I got something up my ass," I say awkwardly and he backs away a little so I get some space to move.

"Isn't that the way you like it?" he teases. And now it was my turn to press my lips against his. I let him push me to the door again, cause really I was terrified someone would walk in.

In the middle of our, very intense make out session I feel pressure on my back. Shit, someone's trying to fucking open the door. "Riku?" my father says from the other side of the door. I panic. What the hell is he going to think if he comes in and finds both me and Sora in the bathroom, and he couldn't open the door?

Worst thing, he could think we were beating each other again. No worst thing is he thinking we were making out, blocking the door so nobody could get in. If he finds out we're probably screwed. Not that many parents actually approve of homosexuals. Even if they are not completely 100 gay. I am pretty sure my dad would kick me out.

"Yeah?" I say with a squeaky voice. I clear my throat and repeat.

"Why are you blocking the door?" He asks and I run my hand through my hair multiple times before answering.

"Uhm… I… was working out... you know. My thighs." Sora starts to chuckle, maybe a little too loud cause now my dad said Sora's name. "yeah, Sora's here… he's teaching me how to do the best thigh exercises," I say. Oh sure Riku, now he's convinced your straight as a fucking pole. I doubt anyone could feel anymore stupid than me in this exact moment.

"Well I must say, I am glad you guys are getting along." Did I mention my dad was dumb ass? "I was just wondering we guys needed a ride to school?" He asks. I check my watch and fuck. I missed the bus.

"Yes, we would like that. Thank you dad," I scream in hope that he will walk away. He did. I know cause I can hear his foot steps down the stairs. Thank god. I turn to Sora and sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Fuck, that was close."

"Did you feel it?"

I look at him with confusion written all over my face, and I say, "If you by it mean my heart in my stomach then yes. Next time, we are locking the fucking door!" I give him a peck on the lips before I open the door and walk out of the bathroom. My hair was pretty messy, but right now my heart was beating so fast I didn't think of anything else than almost being caught. Thank god I get my smartness from my mom's gene pool.

My dad drives me to school. Awkward 5 minutes. We don't say a word to each other, other than "bye" and "have a nice day". I don't mind it, I'd rather not have him asking about me exercising with Sora and how he'd like me to 'teach him how to do those thighs warm ups'.

I walk up to my locker in the hallway without really noticing all the looks I was getting. It should worry me considering nobody even knew who I was one day ago. Axel walks over to me with a serious look on his face.

"Dude, you really were with Selphie last night," he said, his face was shocked and filled with horror. Aw Axel, scared I might not be gay after all?

"I told you..." I said and took out some books from my locker. "Wait... what made you suddenly believe me?"

"It's not you, She's just been going around school telling everyone about how you got it on with a guy…"

"What?!" I scream, and now everyone stopped moving. I groan and right now I wouldn't mind just locking myself into that locker in front of me with some Doritos and a magazine. So fucking tempting.

"Everyone knows you're gay. Except for you," Axel says. "That's kinda funny"

"What did she say? And I need the exact words," I say and Axel just points behind me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he says and I turn around. She smiled at me and waved. I shake my head and close the locker before making my way over to her.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask and she giggles. She looks in the mirror in her locker and fixes her hair and make up before turning to me again.

"No sweetie, the question is… what the hell did _you_ do?" she said. She laughed and closed the locker, and walked away from me leaving me clueless as hell.

Shit.

What the fuck _did_ she do?

* * *

**AN:** :O The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Axel is going to have a field day with this. hahaha. Review:)


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank-yous**: Muchacha, Samantai, Naokiru Michiyuki, GaaaraCutie, Mentally Insane Fangirl, RenRenTheGreat, hanakitsunechan7, bubblestronomy, SachiXhappiness, Timeoffire45, XV[aw, an offer to share a papao fruit? feels loved :D, finem, Yaoi-Girl1, xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx, rippedravenwings, DemonicxTears, Zephris, ActionsDisplayMoreThanWords, Deinde, Katraa, BrendaTheOneAndOnlyMe-, and lostinthisnightmarecalledlife.

* * *

I get into the room where I have history and what am I met with? A test. Great. Why didn't anyone tell me anything about it? Sometimes I wish I actually had friends here. But I don't, so sorry if I am being bitter. It feels like I somehow manage to mention how friendless I am whenever I get the chance… 

Twice in one paragraph. Score, Riku.

In the middle of me trying to concentrate on explaining in perfect words just exactly how world war II started, I feel someone poking me in the back. Me, confused as hell, I turn around only to face Selphie. Great. Since when did her highness' ass become good enough to sit itself in History classes?

"Hey handsome," she whispers and I just force the most obvious faked smile and turn around again. I wont talk to her, not unless she wants to tell me what the fuck she did. "Hey, don't be rude I was talking to you."

"Yeah, somehow writing about dead people seems a bit more interesting," I whisper back. She snorts, a little too loud and now the teacher is shushing us. I hate it when teachers do that, makes me want to throw things at them. Like desks. Or something from NASA. No, I don't have anger issues, thank you for asking.

"Meet me by your locker after the lesson," she says, "believe me, it'll be worth it."

No matter how little I wanted to actually meet up with Selphie right now, I couldn't help but be curious as hell as to what she wanted to talk about. You try being me with everyone all of a sudden noticing you like you were walking bare naked with an arrow on your stomach pointing down at your penis under "I'M WITH TINY."

So I give in my test paper, almost filled out with crap about how some guy did some shit to start some crappy war to take over the world that failed (obviously, cause we're still here) I could care less about. I walk to my locker and I wait for 5 minutes before Selphie finally walks up to me.

"Finally. What took you so long? Had to suck off Mr. Harris for an A grade?" I say and she gives me a fake 'hah'. She stops in front of me and opens her bag, pulling out a paper and gives it to me. I take it and I ask, "What's this?"

"Just look at it."

And I do. It's a picture, of me… and Sora. In Sora's bedroom. Where the fuck did she get this from? I crumble the paper up and look from side to side to check just how many people were in the hallway. 3 by the way, if you were wondering. Some nerd with huge ass glasses, trying to find his chemistry book probably. One jock who was checking out his reflection in a nearby mirror and some cheerleader, smearing a millionth layer of lip-gloss over her lips. Not that you care.

"Oh yeah, Cause that was the only copy I had of that picture," she says and points at the paper ball I now have in my hand.

"Where the fuck did you get it?" I ask, trying to act as calm as possible. Inside my rage was boiling. I swear I could smack that bitch all the way back to World War II right now.

"I took it." And that fucking smirk.

"What do you mean _you took it?_" And now she is laughing. I hate her laughter. And every fucking thing about her. It's been a while since I've met someone with a vagina who actually has a decent personality that didn't yell overdramatic whore or insensitive cocksucker.

"You should really make sure you know your boyfriend's room before you make out in it," she says. She smiles like a fucking idiot, no wait I am the one looking like a fucking idiot right now cause I didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Could you for once just make fucking sense!" I almost scream.

"Have you ever noticed, right next to his computer," she says, her voice getting softer and lighter by every word she speaks, "the little black and grey thing," and now she was moving closer to me and her lips are incredibly close to my ear and she whispers, "that… that is called a webcam."

"Selphie…you're a fucking slut."

She gasps and pretends to be insulted. "Riku!" she says, "Do you kiss your brother with that mouth?" And she walks away.

Fuck. F-u-c-k. Now I am wondering how many people have seen that fucking picture. If I know Selphie right, she probably either emailed it to everyone or shoved it down everyone's locker. Of course she didn't do all of that herself, she has her own little team to do that. Team bitch. I know, creative. That's me.

I hear a laughter from the other side of the hallway, as someone closes their locker and foot steps are coming closer. I hear a few "Oh god," and "dude!" from the distance. I feel a hand on my shoulder as one of the gayest guys in my school, Derek, says, "It's ok Riku. It's perfectly normal! I always thought you were gonna be the next one to join us."

"Move it or lose it," I say between clenched teeth, staring at his hand. He removes his hand and holds it by his ear like a phone and whispers 'call me' while walking away. Fuck you Selphie, really… Fuck. You.

"Oh man, Riku what the fuck _happened_ yesterday?" It's Axel. Of course it's Axel. And of course he is only here to tease me about the fucking picture. Of course he saw the picture.

"Shut up Axel," I snap.

"No really, Riku, you tried to convince me you were hooking up with Selphie, but really I knew it all along. You were getting it on with Sora," he says and does this disgusting victory dance of his, repeating me and Sora's names in a queer chant he just made up.

"Will you just shut the fuck up for once Axel? I am sick and tired of your fucked up head and your fucked up thoughts that I don't fucking need right now, can you fucking understand that?"

"Fine, I'll just talk to you when you're not so fucking PMSing, geez…" Axel says as he walks away. I really didn't mean to snap at him like that. He is my best friend and I did like him sometimes. I just needed a little break from him right now. The bell starts to ring, something that means a break. I walk down the hallway, out of the door and onto the parking lot. Not a chance in hell am I gonna stay in school for the rest of the day.

I am going home.

**AN**: AFTER TALKING TO MY FRIEND ABOUT WHAT SHE WANTED FOR HER BDAY, I'VE BEEN FORCED TO SNEAK IN SOME AKUROKU, SO WATCH OUT (PLUS I'M SUCH A CHEAP FRIEND. LOL.) YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING. AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GONNA BE SOOON EITHER. JUST KNOW IT'S COOOOOOMING. MERRY X-MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS. SEE YOU NEXT YEAR XOXOXO


	14. Chapter 13

**AN**: HAI GUYS. Sorry for the wait! This chapter is pretty...serious. Haha. But, it was bound to happen. Riku needs to grow up. lolzers.

* * *

I open the door to my house and slam it shut after the 10 minute walk (or 5 minute run) home. There's nothing else I'd rather do now than be at home with some gay pictures spreading at school like STDs in a whorehouse. What I wouldn't do to never have to go back to school. I could 'accidentally' fall down the stairs, breaking both of my legs and one of my arms. That would get me in the hospital for, a week maybe? Surprisingly very tempting.

Add a little bang of the head, losing my memory. That will be another two weeks at least.

Pretend to turn into a vegetable, a month plus.

Don't you just love the high school life? Thank God graduation's soon. 3 or 4 months. By then I'd be out of the hospital, ready to grab the bull by its balls. Or some less queer metaphor.

"Sweetcakes, is that you?" cooes a voice from the kitchen as soon as I walked into the foyer and shut the door. I pause, wondering what the fuck _she's_ doing home. I don't recall seeing her car in the driveway...

"No..." Cough. Cough. "It's Riku. I...err...felt sick and decided to come home." Cough. Cough. Thank you; I'm also gifted with the talent of impromptu acting.

Two milliseconds later (not that I'm counting), Amy graces me with her presence, and whoa, is it me or is her top fifty times smaller than what the average size barbie doll would wear? Maybe coming home early was a bad idea...I don't think I'll ever to be able to get this horrible image out of my head for as long as I'm alive.

"Oh dear, I hope there's not a bug going around school, Sora's always been so susceptible to them," she says, examining me. "I made oatmeal cookies, you still need to drink fluids and eat."

Yeah right. Probably 'organic' ingredients in them, lately she's been drawling on and on about eating 'healthy'. Sushi. Minerals.

You know, the same stuff you would get if you puked out your guts and ate them.

Delicious, right?

I know. Scrumptious.

"No, thanks," I say hastily, cutting her off. Insert acting. I touch my forehead; sway on my feet a bit, maybe I should throw in some projectile vomit? Nah, too much, even for me. I'm not bulimic, so I don't know the act of making yourself voluntarily throw up... "I really feel nauseous right now...I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit."

She nods, following me, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you need me to set up a doctor's appointment?"

I ignore her, slamming my bedroom door in response.

Sadly, I still think she was calling my name for a good ten minutes before she got the hint. Stupid whore.

* * *

I practically tackled Sora before he could walk into his room, shoving him against the door. In any other situation, I probably would've enjoyed having his small slender body against mine, but I was too blinded with fury.

"Selphie," I say out loud.

I had planned the confrontation in my mind for four hours, but somehow, her name was the only thing I can come up with. Stupid slut.

"What?" Sora asks. Just for the record, that's actually when I realized I said it out loud. I shake my head and turn my face to Sora's.

"Selphie! How do you know her?" Sora shrugs, looking uninterested, and using his hand to turn the handle of his door, and we both stumble inside his room, trying to keep our balances.

"I know one Selphie, but I'm not sure if you know her… I've talked to her online for a few weeks now, why?" Wait, why would Selphie be talking to Sora anyways? And on the internet? Since when did she feel the need to talk to boys online, when she can just step outside and get anyone she wants?

"Wait, is this the Selphie that was here yesterday?"

Sora shrugs. "Well yeah, we have cal together and I've been helping her--"

For the record, Selphie never asks a guy to _help_ her in school subjects. It was just her way to lure them, that fucking little slut. Now she's moving onto Sora?

"Do you realize what you've done!? Were you present on school today? Do you realize what she's done--!"

"Yes," Sora says without batting an eye. He looks at me, puzzled, "I don't see the big deal--aren't we--?"

"Are we what!? Faggots? YES. And now thanks to you and the biggest-fucking-slut-of-the-motherfucking-century--the entire school knows! And if the entire school knows, how quickly do you think it will take for our parents to know?!"

"You're overreacting, Riku." He says, his voice _eerily_ calm. What does it take to piss this kid off?

"ME? _ME?_ Are you seriously defending the bitch who's fucking my life up?" And now he is starting to get on my nerves. Why did I even bring up the whole Selphie subject? Why didn't I just kiss the living fuck out of him?

"I guess you haven't talked to the real Selphie. She's really laid back when you get to know her."

"URGH! She's totally fucking up my life! Do you think I wanna go down the hallways with Derek and his fag-five-fab clubwhore house molesting me?"

"How can she fuck up your life? Unless you're letting her. If you let the pictures get to you then really, I'd say you're fucking it up yourself."

"You obviously don't have all the facts, then, because putting it nicely, Selphie is a fucking whore," I spit. "Putting it nicely, she's the biggest whore at school, hell she's the biggest whore in the world, including the people at fucking NASA!"

"Whoa, easy there, maybe you're being a little harsh, Riku. What's NASA have to do with this?"

"Harsh? Sora, I'm being nice here! Nevermind the NASA part! Do you understand what you've done!?" And with every word I say I get more frustrated. He just doesn't get it. "_Our Parents can never find out!_ Remember _that_?"

"Maybe I don't care what the school thinks, or if our parents find out... Do you ever think how hard it's been for me? I don't know anybody, and yeah, maybe Derek and his buddies tried to put a move on me too, but you don't see me getting bent out of shape from it. Everything is always about _you_. You and your pathetic miserable little life and you're the star, the fucking drama queen of this little show. If things don't go exactly the way you plan, you throw a fucking bitch fit."

I bit my tongue, seeing red for a moment. But his words were like a knife slice through my stomach. I can hear Axel inside my head, laughing and chortling, agreeing with everything he'd just said. Drama Queen Ri-Ri, Axel would snort, we should get you a tiara.

FUCK OFF.

"God, you're such...a prick. If you're really that ashamed, then I guess we're better off where we started--"

I pressed my lips against his. Just like in those cliche sappy movies, I rather be kissing Sora than arguing with him right now. It felt good not to think for a second. I think way too much and I'm thinking it's not good for me. Ironic. Or is it coincidental? Or satirical… Okay, yeah, not thinking right now.

I break the kiss as my pants start vibrating. It makes me jump a little, and almost bite Sora's tongue. I quickly take out my phone from my pocket (yes it was my cell phone, what the hell did you think it was?) and answered it as quick as I could handle right then without dropping it and watching it shatter into a million pieces. I didn't even care to look at the caller ID. Now I wish I did.

"You better not be PMSing dude, I've got like, awesome news!" Axel almost deafens me on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not PMSing Axel, I'm a fucking male in case you haven't noticed," I say.

"I've sort of noticed, but dude shut up and listen." I roll my eyes at the overly exciting Mr. Axel. He could be such a kid when he had something 'important' to tell. I mouth Axel's name to Sora so he would know who it was I was talking to.

"Is that Sora in the background?" Axel says, but just when I was about to answer he continues, "So, you know that girl from our English class?"

"I don't know Axel...there are a lot of girls in our English class."

"Well this one is special, you remember that girl I asked to the prom but she rejected me cause I wasn't pretty enough for her?" I nod to the phone for a few seconds until I remember he couldn't see me.

"Saadia?"

"Yes!" he screams, and now my fucking right ear has definitely gone a little deaf.

"Well, I'm sure as hell pretty enough for her now," Axel says, and I can feel the smirk on his face.

"What's your point Axel?" I ask, annoyed. I really didn't want to hear about Axel's love life right now when I should be doing better things, like kissing Sora. Actually, I should be studying for my final exams but somehow making out with Sora just sounds a tad more life and death to me.

"We are going on a date, tonight. Movie and a dinner."

"Well good luck Axel, I'll be sure to remember you in my prayers. Look I really gotta go now… I'm kinda busy," I say and hang up before he gets the chance to make a RiSora joke. Yeah, that's what I call us now. Cheesy, I know. Fuck you, how's that for cheesy?

I press my lips back into Sora's.

A moment or two later, we part and my eyes stay closed. I feel Sora's breath on my skin and he says, "You're a still a prick," and I laugh.

"Yeah, I am. You're absolutely right. I mean, if this gets around to our parents, maybe they won't get married--"

I notice the crestfallen look on Sora's face.

"Isn't that what we both want?" I look at him with mass confusion; I just don't get this kid.

"No, Riku, that's what _you_ wanted, remember? Everything is about _you_. Not me."

"I thought..."

"Unlike you, I actually care about if my parent is happy. My mom's never been happier; do you really think I wanna ruin that for her?"

I bit my tongue. "I--At least your mom waited awhile. My mom hasn't even fucking been _dead_ for a year, and already my father has moved on--"

"At least you knew her! I didn't know my father!"

"Ok, so that automatically makes _you_ right and _me_ wrong? Ding-ding. You've won! You're right. I'm wrong. There."

"You still don't get it," he says, crossing his arms. "You just don't get it."

He leaves, leaving me alone in his room. And I'm more confused than ever.

Wait, what the fuck just happened?

GET WHAT?


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Once again, sorry for the long wait. I've basically been wasted this past month, so writing has been the last thing on my mind. Lawlz. If anyone is still following this story, I'm impressed/flattered. And yes, the ending is soon. Well, not really. But I hope in like…five or so chapters it will be. I've had the ending planned out for awhile and as fun as it is to play with Riku's mind, his story must end so I can bury him in my closet and never bring him back.

* * *

"Well, he's right. You're a stuck-up, snotty, brat."

"Ok…but listen—"

This is how all my phone conversations go with Axel. He mostly talks and I attempt to cramp a few words in, but to no avail. I don't even know why he calls me, if he likes the sound of his voice that damn much, why doesn't he just buy a tape recorder, record himself and jerk off to it later?

But this is Axel I'm talking about, and if I were to suggest such a thing, frighteningly enough, he'd probably do it.

"I mean, you do _complain_ a lot and whine when things don't go _exactly_ yourself. Stuck-up, self-righteous prick with a stick permenamentaly up his ass—"

"OK. NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN—"

"Sorry, dude, but I'm gonna have to agree with Sora on this. I'm on his side."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I hiss, "it's nice to know that my _best friend_ is on the opposite side. It's comforting. Really."

"No need to get bitchy over it."

"Bitchy? Bitchy? You don't know bitchy yet."

Axel laughed. "So, does this mean no more wild homosexual sex?"

"This isn't funny. It's been _weeks_ and we barely say two words to each other. Even Amy is suspecting, and trust me, I fucking do _not_ wanna wind up in family therapy again. Next time, seriously, someone's ass is gonna get mutilated."

"Whoa, what a sadist thing to say. Does this mean you and Sora play S&M?"

"…I do not even wanna know how you know such sick, perverted things. You're more gay than…"

"You?"

"Yes, wait…No!"

"You said Yes."

"Argh. I'm hanging up." Click.

"Wake up, Riku. It's time to wake up!"

The sound of whoever's voice that might be (wild guess, Amy maybe?) is clinging to the room like the sound of a doorbell a 5 year old presses a million times, just because. Lets just say, I hate the sound of waking up. And it always means school.

"I called your principal, and told him that you were sick today."

No school? Seriously? Okay…this is going to be a good day.

"I am taking you out of school for the day, so that you and Sora can come with me to the mall. I need your opinion on dresses." I open my eyes, and yes indeed it was Amy that was leaning over my bed, grinning so much I thought her lips were going to crack (with all that lip gloss sticking them together it would almost be impossible, but hey, a man can dream, right?).

I groan and flip onto my stomach groggily, my face buried into the pillows and away from Amy's blinding white teeth. Maybe she'd take the hint and leave me alone.

Maybe not.

"Come on, Riku, it can be fun," she says, tugging at the blankets around me. And I want to growl at her, bark maybe. I want to snort and bark and moo until she cries, but I haven't had my red bull yet.

I turn around to look at the watch on my nightstand. Right there, in bright green lights, flashes the horrifyingly too-early time of "7:42 AM".

"The mall doesn't open till 9," was the only thing I grumbled before I was buried head-deep into the pillow again. Any sound I made after that was completely incoherent and unnecessary, utterly meant for dramatic affect.

"We're not going to the mall here, the mall I am thinking about is an hour away, so you better get up and get ready. We're leaving at 8. Get up. Get dressed. Sora's downstairs," and she leaves. Yeah sure, fun. The only way this road trip with Sora and his mom would be remotely bearable is if you killed me now. Come on, do it. Just slit my throat right here. You can't be cruel enough to make me live through this. Do it.

I force myself out of bed and look in the mirror that's hanging behind my door. My hair is now standing in every direction possible, and sleep is still circling my eyes. All I can do is grumble under my breath about how I have fifteen minutes to turn myself into a full-blown hot stud, just fifteen fucking minutes. Sure, I'm a natural beauty, but you gotta give a man more than fifteen fucking minutes to get ready.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door flinging open and smacking me straight in the head. I was this close to slamming my fist into the offender's face but I realized that a few more blows to the head and I'll be passed out cold. No mall, no nothing.

I turn around, expecting to be face-to-face with either Amy or Sora, and I find my self face-to-face with...

"Dude, you look like crap!"

"Shut up Axel," I mutter and walk over to my closet, going through it for something to wear. First thing I saw, black jeans and green t-shirt, and I fell in love instantly. Not really, just couldn't be fucked to find anything else.

"And you are going to be late for school, why aren't you dressed and ready yet? We start in like 20 minutes."

"I'm not going to school Axel." I take off the shirt I am sleeping in, and put on the green one. Axel still standing there, having no problem with the full-frontal nudity.

"Why not?"

I tug the black jeans up over my boxers, struggling a little to get them over my hips, and then move on to trying to fix my hair. It's kind of a lost cause, and I'd rather eat right now than try to look even better than I normally do.

"I am going shopping…" I say, not too enthusiastically.

"Oooh shopping, can I come?" Sometimes, I think Axel might be queerer than Elton John. I stare at him with raised eyebrows. I have to admit, gay as he is, I am a little taken back by his request. Why the hell would he wanna go with me and shop instead of going to school? Axel fucking loves school.

And then I smile. "So how did the date go?" I ask and Axel blushes, and for once I have complete control over Axel. You could say, I owned him. At least for a little while.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" he says and turns around to pretend he is fixing his hair in the mirror. I'm sorry, but I just can't help but laugh at him. For three years all he has done is laugh at me, and finally, the tables have turned.

"Oh come on Axel, how did the date go?" I grin. I never grin this early in the morning, but it's too god damned tempting at this moment, I just have to.

I can see he is going to say anything, but hesitates. He opens his mouth multiple times, but closes it quickly, thinking I didn't see it. I did by the way. He finally says, "if you let me come shopping, I'll tell you."

In one hand you have just me, Sora and Amy going dress shopping. In the other hand you have me, Sora, Amy and Axel's humiliation floating in the air. What the hell do you think I chose?

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 15

AN: AXEL IS GAY

**AN**: AXEL IS GAY. OK?? JEEZ.

* * *

"Ok, so you spilled your soda all over her top and then you touched her boob?" I say, finally letting out the laughter I'd been holding in for the past couple of minutes while Axel was telling me about his disaster of a date.

"Shut up," he says but I continue laughing. This is just too good to be true.

You know that time when you were 5, when your mom got back from that Saturday afternoon shopping with her bags full of cookies that you just cant wait to get? This is my Saturday afternoon cookie. And I am loving every bit of it.

Before I get to mock Axel any more, Amy yells for me from downstairs. I walk down and tell her Axel will be joining us. She couldn't be more happy, the idiot. All four of us walk into the car, Amy and Axel in the front, Sora and me in the back. Don't ask me how it got that way, Axel was so eager to sit front. He yelled SHOTGUN! SHOTGUN! until we all went a little deaf in both ears.

At least this gave me a chance to have a little eye sex with Sora, and I mean, seriously, who didn't want a little bit of that?

Knowing Axel, though, makes this really hard for me. He will probably be staring at us through the rear-view mirror the whole, fucking, time.

Axel is like that little brother you wished you never had. His nose being in all your business. He also has that habit of talking too much, about stuff he really shouldn't know about in the first place.

See my concern about him sitting in front with Amy?

"So Axel, you go to Riku's school, right?" she asks Axel cheerily. Makes me sick. And of course, Axel acts the exact same way back. They should just get married instead of my dad and Amy. At least then I wouldn't have to go to the wedding.

"Yes, Ms. Gheyler, I do. We are best friends, right, Riku?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," I say, wondering how the fuck Axel knew Amy's last name when even I didn't.

"Then you can tell me what Riku is like at school. I want all the gossip!" Amy said, smiling the biggest (and ugliest shitty fuck of a) smile I have ever seen. I twist my face in disgust and pray to any God who'll take me that Axel keeps his mouth shut about yesterday's event.

"Well, actually..." he starts, and I know I need to shut him up somehow. Gotta keep it cool, we don't want Amy to suspect anything now, would we? But before I get to do anything, Sora comes to the rescue.

"Mom!" he shouts, "Can we stop? I need to go to the toilet. Look, there's a gas station!" Amy turns to the right and into the parking lot of the gas station.

"Hurry, sweetie, we will be late," she calls after Sora, who hurries to the toilet. I clear my throat and kick the seat in front of me, jabbing what I hope to be Axel's ass.

"Hey Axel, you sure you don't have to go to the toilet?" I say, trying to be as obvious as I can to him. He turns around and looks at me and shakes his head. I kick the seat again and widen my eyes. "Sure you do, you who drank that bottle of water before we left…"

Finally, after I pretty much bruised his ass through the seat cushion, Axel agrees to go to the toilet, and I join him. I need to tell him the rules of this ride. I push him into the little room, that Sora was already standing in, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, listen, Axel, there is something I need you to do for me…" I say softly.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob in the men's bathroom of a gas station," Axel says quickly and I shake my head, and my face recoils in disgust for the second time. "Really, take Sora!" he says and points at Sora. Sora groans in frustration and turns around.

"Amy doesn't know!"

"She doesn't know what?" And Axel is being his stupid self, surprise surprise.

"She doesn't know about me and Sora, and we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell her," I say, trying to be as nice as I can and I gotta say I am doing pretty well now, don't you think? Axel nods and Sora walks up to us, almost pushing us out of the room.

"Now leave, because I really gotta go, and I don't want you in here listening to me pee," he said and he now managed to push us out of the room.

"Need a hand?" I ask and Sora chuckles before closing the door. I turn to Axel and he has a smirk on his face that I really wanted to punch out. "What?" I groan.

"Need a hand?" he repeats, giving me his infamous eyebrow raise.

"Shut up," I said and shoved him hard before walking off to Amy's car again. We sit inside and she looks at us with a question mark, followed by a, "where's Sora?"

"He just really had to go," Axel says and smiles. "A lot. Like, he needed to take a massive lea-" And there goes my foot up Axel's ass again. "-eave of absence…?" he squeaks.

It took about five minutes before Sora came back, he sat in the car and excused himself. Amy wasn't mad about him spending maybe just a little too long in the bathroom. If you ask me, I think my whole eye seckzing got him a little too worked up and he had to take care of some biz, you know what I'm saying?

After 30 minutes of small chitchat between Amy and Axel we finally arrived to the mall, and at the bridal shop (that just happened to have tuxedos, imagine our luck). Please, bitch, like the whole thing wasn't planned.

Amy had already tried on two dresses, and the only one really paying attention was Axel. Each time she came out, Axel's face lit up like it was Christmas and everyone was opening presents, completely distracted from the fact that he was hiding out and watching porn.

"Axel, could you help me a little in here?" Amy called from the dressing room. Sora's face crunched up as Axel walked in to help her, which made me laugh. I shifted closer to Sora on the couch we were both sitting on. Slowly leaned my head in close to his ear.

"I want you," I whispered and I could feel him shiver. I'm not gonna lie, it turned me on. I took the opportunity of the privacy we had and the fact that I was so close to nibble on his earlobe, just barely.

"Riku…" he moaned quietly, before pulling away a little so that there were no physical contact between us. "My mom is in the room next door, separated with _curtains_," he whispers, lowering his voice to barely audible, "and you know I still think you're a moron, right?"

I groaned softly, and moved closer to him. "God, you're such a prick."

"Says the virgin."

"Firstly, shut up. Secondly, one kiss?" I whisper, begging just a little, which is so not like me. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, or more correctly, what _hasn't_ gotten into me. Sora looks at me and smiles before moving in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"That's all you're gonna get here, now fuck off to your side of the couch."

I sit back to where I used to be a few moments before and make a point of letting my lips jut out in the slightest, for lack of a less homosexual word, pout.

"Are you PMSing or something?" I say and reach out to trace his thigh with the tips of my fingers. Just like I thought, he removed my hand and looked quite uncomfortable, always glancing over to the dressing room.

"You do know guys can't PMS, right?"

"Actually they can." He gives me a confused look. "It was a science project at school, which proved that guys do PMS. So are you?"

"Sure Riku, whatever you say," he mutters.

"Whatever I say?" And I present him my famous Riku smirk that only I have seen before (nobody at school is worthy of my sex of a smirk).

"When we get home," he says blankly. And that's when Amy and Axel came out. Amy was wearing a slender white dress, which made her look 15 pounds lighter (I would say it wasn't much really for a cow like her, but even I'm not that cruel) with a small diamond tiara on her head. The dress was sleeveless. The top was shaped like a tank top, and because I will not talk about my boyfriend's mom's boobs (which were sticking out like HOLY FUCK), that's all I'm going to say.

I quickly stand up and point at her. "That is gorgeous, let's get it!" I almost shout. Amy was a little taken aback by this, same with Sora and Axel (and myself a little). "So, are we ready to go home? Now? Yeah?"

I grin widely when no one responds. "Great."

* * *

**AN**: This chapter SUCKS. But the NEXT chapter will be out much sooner; to make up for this suckiness. And more exciting.  
Sorry for the long wait. If you're still here; freaking A!  
Lol to the flames. That's cool. I never claimed to be a brilliant writer, did I? I failed all my english courses y'know. It shows, doesn't it? ;;


	17. Chapter 16

**AN**: Thank you so much for the reviews. They keep this story alive.

* * *

Before driving home, Amy picked up a few tuxedos. One for me, one for Sora, one for my dad and one for Axel. She invited him to the wedding, and I am stuck with Axel almost everyday before the wedding. Why? Because Amy wants Axel to help her plan it.

I need a new best friend. Anyone out there willing to fill the spot, give me a call on 1-800-GOFUCKYOURSELF.

The ride home was almost as great as the ride to the mall. Yes, I am being sarcastic, did you figure that out all by yourself? Most boring hour of my entire life, cause there is nothing more entertaining than listening to Axel and Amy talking about the wedding. You can't see me right now, but I am plucking my eyes out just to shake things up.

Amy had to go to the store, to buy some groceries, but before that she dropped me, Sora and Axel off at the house. Thank god, I was not planning on helping her picking out what our next family meal should be.

Axel made his way to the living room, and sat down on the couch. He let out a sigh, looked at Sora and said, "dude, your mom is a total milf."

Sora raised his eyebrows and I...well I was pretty disgusted but in a way a little amused. Who the hell tells someone their mom is a milf after they spent almost an hour in a dressing room with that person (the mom, not the guy).

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ax?" I ask him, before sitting down. Sora was still a little shocked and didn't say anything, just sat down on the chair next to mine.

"Hey, don't tell me you didn't see how hot she looked in that wedding dress," Axel smirked, "that dress hugged all of her curves so perfectly…"

"Axel, please. Shut up about my mom! It's disgusting." Sora said, trying to hide his face in his hands. Axel just continued smirking, throwing in a few giggles here and there, and you could tell by the look in his eyes he was definitely thinking about Amy. "Dude, stop it!" Sora yelled, throwing a pillow at Axel.

"Axel, I think you should go home," I said. Axel looked confused at me, not moving.

"I'm sorry?" he said, and he still looked confused as hell. I gave him a stern look, and repeated what I said a few seconds ago. "Are you serious?" he asked, and now Sora was looking at me.

I nodded, and got up, moving towards the door. Axel picked up the hint, and walked up to me. He winked and whispered "details, later" and he walked out. Finally.

I went back into the living room and went to straddle Sora's lap but he pushed me away and shook his head. I looked at him, the exact way Axel had looked at me. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Riku?" Sora almost shouted. It's weird to see him get this upset, normally you would think of him as a silent angry person. You would imagine him getting angry in the form of walking up to his room, staying there for hours and writing angsty poetry.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Mr. 'say something, do the other'?" Ok so I wasn't as witty as I thought I would be, the guy caught me pants down.

"I'll tell you what's wrong..." Sora said, pausing a little for dramatic effect. "I am being seduced by my brother, in a bridal store, with my mom in the next room. _That's_ what's fucking wrong."

"I'm not your brother," I say, calm as I can possibly handle. Why the hell is he freaking out? I thought I was the one being insecure about this.

"Whatever Riku, you know what I mean," he muttered, avoiding eye contact, or contact of any kind at all cause he was standing a good 2 metres away from me at this point.

"No, Sora, I don't know what you mean because you change your opinion every other fucking day. Make up your mind already, do you want this or not?"

Sora stopped moving, and just looked at me. He was thinking hard, I could tell by the way his eyebrows would quiver a little as he tried his hardest not to let his face reveal whatever was going on in his head. He might have failed this time, because I was pretty sure I knew...

"Let's not do this, Riku."

"Why not?" I asked and Sora sighed.

"Because neither of us want to know the answer to that."

He shook his head slightly before he walked upstairs, and I could hear the echo of his door closing in the living room.

_Fuck_.


	18. Chapter 17

Just a little heads up (and please read this before the story) I'm skipping one week ahead. Sora is still being a bitch, and Riku…well is still Riku. Sorry for the horrible delay.

Thanks to Melanie for beta-ing!

Hopefully she'll beta the previous chaps as well

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Mean a lot. You have no idea. This story would have never gotten this far without them.

* * *

It's one week from the wedding, and already Amy wants to have a freaking rehersal dinner. Of course there will be more to come, she just wants it to be "Perfectly perfect!" I'm sitting in the tux she bought me last week, pretty typical tuxedo actually. I feel comfortable in it, and don't you dare use that against me.

Axel just happens to sit right next to me, enjoying himself and everyone else's company. He has a little thing for meeting other people's family for some fucked up reason. So he has been standing in line with Amy, my dad, me and Sora just to shake hands with random people he has never seen before. If he gets really excited, he winks at them. And that my friends is Axel for you.

To answer any question you have about the one and only Sora then yes, he is still pissed at me, and no, we haven't talked properly in a week. I'm not a coward, I just like it this way. Sexual tension or some shit like that.

School has been great, thank you for asking. Selphie has been a doll all along. She has been kind enough to offer herself to be my beard. (A beard is a cover up, FYI, get with the lingo, for God's sake.) She even agreed she would go to prom with me. For those of you who are extremely confused by all of this, Selphie happened to be standing outside my house a few days ago, apologizing for everything.

Who knew she actually had feelings?

I let her in, and she apologized a few more times. She told me she would help cover up for me at school, so that I wouldn't have the most horrible year ever. I appreciated it, and had to agree. Cause nobody really wants their senior year at high school to be hell, right? And this was the right thing to do. Right?

Sora, on the other hand, hasn't been the biggest doll in the world. Well, lookwise he has. Been pretty cold lately. In a week he has said three words to me. "Hi", "Yes" and "No". Oh, and the infamous, "bye."

And don't try to blame this all on me, I have actually tried to communicate with him, but he's been shutting me out. I'm not finished yet, don't worry, I'm gonna make him talk to me tonight. He has to. It's a rehersal dinner, and Amy has been getting suspicious, and killing one's self is more pleasurable than witnessing Amy's curiosity.

"So, we all have a big surprise for you tonight." Amy has entered the "stage" (which is more like the end of the table) with a microphone in her hand (because nothing is good enough for the queen on her special day). She wears her biggest smile yet, and lets everyone know that the food is coming in 5 minutes, but before that. A surprise.

"If everyone can please pick up the piece of paper underneath your plates," and she takes a break to pick up her own, and everyone else follows. "Now we are going to sing a song!"

Shoot me.

Everyone starts singing, except for me and Sora. We share hidden glances across the table, but never long glares. Just sometimes, we happen to look at each other at the same time.

The singing continues for a good five minutes, and I'm thinking how incredibly stupid this is. This is just a rehersal dinner, and she's pulling out all the surprises already? Shouldn't she at least wait for the wedding? Or does she expect everyone to be surprised both times?

Amy thanks herself, and sits down again, letting the waiters and waitresses bring in the meals. I excuse myself from the table, to go to the bathroom, because I really dont wanna sit and watch our families eating, enjoying each others company and some other sappy, boring shit like that. I'd rather sit over the toilet, throwing up, and watching my puke swim in the water. Too much? Oh, I'm so, so sorry, only not really. This is the real world, kid, watching puke is like taking a walk in the park.

And I'm not exaggerating, if that's what you're thinking, which it is.

So I go to the bathroom and just look at myself in the mirror looking at myself in the mirror. Right now I can't think of anything more fun than looking at my own features, picking out the ones that will look more scary when I go talk to Sora.

I'm down to two scary features, when the bathroom door flies open. Not forceful, so I know it's not an old, perverted, drunken uncle. Thank God. I think.

I look over my shoulder, and in comes the one and only Axel. He smiles as he walks next to me, washing his hands. He is also wearing a tuxedo, just like me. The only difference between me and Axel right now is that he's actually having fun.

"When you gonna do it?" he asks as he dries his hands with a tissue paper. I shrug my shoulders, still looking at my own face.

"I dont know..." I take a deep breath. "Maybe I'll just let it go or something."

"You know, I think that will be the right thing to do. Give the kid his space, he might have done a mistake you know. He might have not wanted this in the first place." And wait a minute, is Axel trying to talk me out of talking to Sora?

And for a minute I'm thinking Axel must be the dumbest person in the world.

But he's really the smartest.

Since when did I really listen to him anyways?

So I walk out of the bathroom (more like run, but that isn't really the point) and out to the "ballroom", 'cause that's really what it looks like. I sit back down and I take the paper under my plate and borrow a pen from the person next to me. Spur of the moment thing, I decide to write a fucking note. I swear, didn't even plan it.

I write down whatever I need to and I send it across the table, making sure Sora sees it. He does, presses his fingers to it, pulls it closer but doesn't pick it up, just sets it where he can read it. And he does. He looks up at me with a look on his face that says "are you serious?" and I nod my head at him. He gets up and walks over to Amy, whispering something in her ear. She nods, and he walks over to the bathroom.

I follow.

We both walk into the bathroom, and he shoves the note in my chest and shakes his head. "You had the whole week on you, and you chose now?" He says and I cringe.

"So this was a test or something?" I ask, obviously confused.

Sora laughs and shakes his head, again, and says, "of course, Riku, this all is just one big fucking test. All for you." And fuck off, 'cause I can sense the sarcasm in his tone without you pointing it out like morons. Of all people, I should know that best.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." And he pauses. Too long. "Maybe we should just let it go." And if I thought that pause was too long, just check this one out.

"Look, you might have tripped me, but I did fall for you. And I don't think it's fair for either of us to just let it go, not now." I'm talking shit, but it feels sincere and maybe, just maybe, he'll fall for it.

And Sora, he chuckles and smiles. Which makes me smile, and chuckle, too. He walks closer to me, has to lean up a little, and presses his lips to mine and I can taste the smile on his lips.

He mumbles, "you're an idiot, Riku."

And I laugh, "shut up, you know you love it."

**AN**: to answer some questions people have asked in the past:

Do I have a thing against NASA? Well, I'm disqualified to be an astronaunt and I still sad about it-No, I don't, I just think it's funny. But my sense of humor is weird. Y/Y

Is Sora a virgin? **NO**. I like Riku being the virgin for once. Now, go ponder who his potential past lover was. kthxbai.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN:** RL, RL, RL always gets in the way D: Hopefully 2009 will be nicer. ilu all.

* * *

We're in the men's room.

Sora, he's waiting for me to open my mouth wider so he can let his tongue into my mouth. Me, I'm not catching the hint completely so I keep my mouth shut longer than I ever have. Ever. So, obviously, he stops and glares at me like he's tearing my insides out with his eyes.

"God Hosokawa, will you fucking open your mouth?" he snaps, frustrated. I smile at him, and he asks "What?" still frustrated, by the way.

"You've never really called me Hosokawa before...I like it." I say, licking a line up his neck. "It's kinda hot."

Sora lets out a moan as my tongue touches his skin, and he jerks his head back. Which is extremely hot, in case you hadn't envisioned it that way. I start nibbling on his neck, slow, teasing, just to hear how loud his moans would go. I always took him as a moaner. Before I have time to overly expand on that thought like I always do, he pushes me into a stall that just happened to be right behind us, and this time, his tongue is doing the work on my neck. He takes off my blazer, and starts unbuttoning my shirt, all the while pressing kisses to my chest.

"Now who's the horny bastard?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Hosokawa," and I do, letting Sora explore me as much as he wants to. To be honest, I really don't mind. I'm kind of liking it, just a little. Just a tiny bit, barely noticeable amount of pleasure.

He continues trying to unbutton my shirt, _trying_ being the key word. Fumbling with his fingers a few times. Muttering shit under his breath when one of the buttons happens to fall off. "Don't worry; Axel is surprisingly good with sewing things..." I said, and Sora giggled. He finally got the shirt all off and was now making his way down to my pants. I quickly stopped him, as a reflex. "Just...wait a few seconds, ok?"

"What? You're not hard?" Sora said and glanced down. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Trust me, that's not the problem. I just..." I take a pause to reform the sentence in my head. How does one ask the guy who's about to give him a blowjob if he's a filthy little slut who's done this before? "I... have you... uhm..." I start and Sora interrupts.

"Once..." Enter: awkward moment. Did he actually just say that he's done this before? "But like...it's been a year now and..." Sora began. "Fuck, Riku. Only you would ask that question before a blowjob," he said and laughed, kissing my hips as he starts working my zipper down.

Remember the problem Sora might have assumed I had in the beginning, with the dick not being fully saluting its master? Definitely, definitely not a problem anymore.

The pants, not a problem like the shirt, either. Sora was surprisingly (or not so surprisingly, after all... he's done it before) good with that part. As for the boxers, he didn't have to worry about those. I always go commando. Yes, I just winked at you in your head. Moving on.

And no, not all gay men wear pink thongs. I think a lot less men would be gay if their potential partners wore anything remotely pink and...thongy. Anyways, for fuck's sake, you're making me go on a tangent. Back to the issue at hand. My really hard dick.

What happens now is pretty much Sora pulling down my pants, my cock saluting him in all its glory. This sounds kind of weird in my head, but it's a lot sexier and realistic when you're me, about to get your cock sucked off by Sora and –

Holy shit, it's in his mouth. My dick is in his mouth. Oh my shitty hell that is... I'm going to come, aren't I? Oh fuck I'm going to explode in his mouth 2 seconds into a blowjob.

I'm...I'm...

BANG

And that would be the motherfucking piece of shit bathroom door shooting open. Not the stall, not yet, just the men's room door.

My heart is now in my throat, and I could swear that Sora just bit my dick off and was currently choking on it. Does that sound terrifyingly nauseating? Good, now you know how I feel.

But Sora's a little quicker than I am, and he managed to escape the horrible situation without another thought. I didn't even get to pull my pants up before his palm was covering my mouth, his finger pressed to his lips telling me to be quiet.

From outside of the stall, it appears we're not the only ones who're horny as fuck at this dinner. We hear kissing, and stumbling, and maybe they were even lying on the floor. Too bad we're not fucking superman with x-ray vision or whatever the fuck it is he uses to strip people down. The laughter stopped occasionally, most likely cause of the making out.

A loud moan fills the air and I'm so close to laughing, but Sora's palm is still covering my mouth, harder. He can feel the smile on my face, and again presses his index finger to his lips. I roll my eyes, thinking: "I fucking know!"

"Are these buttons, like, fucking bullet proof or some shit?"

"No retard, your fingers are backwards," we hear a familiar voice respond acidly.

Sora's jaw drops slowly, his eyebrows rising into his hairline, and he looks at me again, removing his hand. "Roxas?" he whispers.

This is about the point where the camera man barges in, microphones shoved up your face in every direction, and an annoying dork with absolutely no fashion sense, screaming out, "Congratulations! You're on Caddy Cam!" Really, I take Derek and his fab five gay sleep-over parties over this shit.

Nope. All I can hear is the nauseating sound of what Axel sounds like when he's getting off. Not the metal picture I quite wanted after I ate.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the only dick-softener worse than hetero relatives: Axel motherfucking Asukai.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Believe it or not, that wasn't me. It was Sora. It's always the little ones your underestimate. Remember that. Epic advice from a guy who's lived it.

"What the fuck!" he repeats in rage, after he swings the bathroom stall open, revealing a very shocked Axel and Roxas on the ground with less attire than both of us combined. " .!?"

Roxas looks at him omnisciently, cocking his head in my direction, and let me just add; Roxas's hand, or for lack of a better term, _arm_, is currently taking residence in Axel's _pants_. "What were you two doing?"

I cough and Axel blushes, pulling away. Cue: Not looking at your best friend in the face after you caught him receiving a handjob from your soon-to-be step-bother's cousin in a men's restroom at your father's rehearsal dinner.

Allow me to reiterate, in case you skipped over the last minute: Restroom, and a very luxurious one at that, we're talking fucking _marble floors_ and the fucking soap probably costs more than your fucking cologne. Me, with no pants on, hanging out limply. But nobody notices. Sora is too focused glaring the fucking sun at his cousin, Axel, surprisely, is completely mute, besides his idiotic face-making, but that's normal, and Roxas? Looks like he won the fucking lottery, that familiar smirk playing on his lips. There's some weird cousin telepath nonverbal communication going on between those two, because their conversation is uncomprehensible in any human language in the last hundred billion years.

"You-"

"I-"

"You-"

"What?"

"Uh huh."

Right about now, you're asking;

Can this get any more ridiculous?

Yeah, exactly. You jinxed it. Fucker.

"Riku, where have you-Why are your pants around your ankles-?" My father stops short, eyes unblinking as he accesses the bizarre environment in front of him. I'm sure seeing your son, future-step-son, step-son's cousin, and your son's best friend all together in a bathroom barely clad really wasn't something you walked into everyday at your average rehearsal dinner.

It wasn't until later--yes, I'm slow as fuck, no need to point it the fuck out, you prick--to realize Roxas had instigated this whole scenerio, on Sora's request. Only Roxas threw in Axel at the last minute.


End file.
